Le Pacte
by Automatic-Writing
Summary: Des amis, ça s'entraide ! Franky met au défi Sanji de séduire Zoro. Quant à lui, il essayera d'arriver à ses fins avec Robin. ZoSan/SanZo & Frobin.
1. Chapter 1

Le Pacte, Chapitre 1.

Un an. Un an qu'il torturait son esprit.  
Bien sûr, il avait de l'endurance sur ce terrain, avec les nombreux rateaux qu'il s'était prit dans sa vie. Seulement, le besoin sexuel le rappelait toujours à l'ordre. Et lorsqu'il était en mer avec ses compagnons, il ne pouvait compter que sur une seule personne. Surement pas les deux seules femmes de l'équipage. Il aurait pu les convaincre avec un peu d'acharnement, mais il n'en avait même pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de leur faire du mal, de plus, une des femmes était déjà convoitée par un de ses compagnons.  
Ces raisons lui suffisaient pour jeter son dévolu sur Zoro.

Il ne le montrait pas, mais si Sanji était un homme à femmes, il était un encore plus merveilleux amant pour les hommes. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'en informer la troupe, tout simplement. Seulement Franky savait. Souvent, lorsque le joyeux équipage des Chapeaux de Paille faisait escale sur une île, ils passaient la soirée tous les deux à faire la fête.  
Le cyborg était l'ami le plus proche de Sanji, c'est sûrement pour cela que ce dernier l'embarquait toujours quand il partait en soirée, et c'est aussi pour cela que lorsqu'il partait aussi bien avec une femme qu'avec un homme, il n'était pas le moins du monde gêné devant Franky.

Bien sûr, ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. L'un savait pour l'attirance envers Robin de l'autre, et l'autre savait pour l'attirance envers Zoro de l'un.

xxx

Franky lui proposait souvent de tenter le coup avec Zoro. Sanji trouvait sa proposition assez inutile. Il y pensait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. L'ancien « chasseur de pirates » lui bouffait l'esprit. Chaque conquête qu'il ramenait dans son lit l'entendait gémir « Zoro » de temps à autres. Il n'avait jamais autant eu sexuellement envie de quelqu'un que cet homme. Seulement, Sanji n'avait jamais réussi à mettre une étiquette sur sa sexualité. Zoro était trop fermé pour ça.

Franky réitéra sa proposition un soir, lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la cuisine avec le cuistot.

« Ecoute. Je sais très bien ce que tu en pense, mais réfléchis-y bien. Zoro cache trop bien son jeu, tout simplement, puis lui proposer un p'tit coup comme ça, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien ! On est tous très bien placés pour le savoir qu'ici, lorsqu'un homme à la possibilité de se soulager lorsqu'il est en mer depuis des semaines, il refuse très rarement, ahah ! »

« Tu parles. Ce mec pourrait passer des années sans toucher à sa bite. A croire qu'il ne l'a même pas touché jusque là . »

« Hm, j'en suis pas si sûr …. »

« Enfin bref, franchement j'en sais rien. J'y ai trop pensé de toute façon. Imagine qu'il refuse. Même s'il ne dit rien aux autres, ca jetterai un putain de froid ! Et s'il accepte …. ca serait trop bizarre …. Je sais même pas comment on pourrait cacher ça aux autres. »

« Certes, enfin si ça se produit, vous auriez qu'à mettre deux/trois p'tites règles pour l'endroit, pour éviter les dérapages et tout … ! »

« Quelle sorte de dérapages ? » le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Ben tu sais, du genre émotionnel ou quoi. Ca pourrait arriver non ? Et c'est ça qui pourrait vraiment foutre la merde entre vous – et entre l'équipage entier après, ou alors, au contraire, vous faire planer jusqu'à la fin des temps, avec un peu de chance ! Après tout, vous êtes deux hommes. Vous savez qu'est ce qu'il faut faire, non ? »

« Mais calme ta joie Frankyfrank. Même si j'ai une putain d'envie de le baiser, ça s'arrête là. Sinon j'apprécie la personne en elle-même, malgré le fait qu'on s'entend pas trop, c'est un pote, et surtout mon nakama. »

« Hm… T'as souvent envie de baiser tes potes toi ? Si t'es si censé que ça, tu saurais faire la différence entre tes simples potes et tes coups potentiels non ? Et encore une fois, Zoro cache bien son jeu. »

« Mouais…j'sais pas trop. »

« Alleeeez, porte tes couilles Sanji-kuuuuuun » se moqua Franky.

« Porte les tiennes avant de parler, Franky-Saaaaan. En parlant de ça, ça a pas l'air d'avancer avec Robin… ! »

« J'prend mon temps avec elle !.. »

« J'pourrais te dire la même excuse Franky, seulement tu perds ton temps à attendre. Si t'y mets du tient, en même pas un mois elle est tout à toi, j'en suis sûr. »

« Si tu le prend comme ça alors…. On va faire un pacte. »

« Hmm ? »

« On a un mois pour séduire moi Robin, toi Zoro. Et je parle pas simplement de baise. »

« Eh ! J'ai jamais voulu séduire Zoro moi, j'ai juste envie de le foutre dans mon lit, t'es malade ou quoi ?! »

« Alleeeeez, joue le jeu Sanji-Kun ! Avoue que ça te tente, hein ? »

« Que dalle ! Franky tu sais bien ce que j'en pense ! »

« Ouais. Justement. Et je te connais même mieux que toi-même, fais moi confiance. Ca pourrait bien finir !.. »

« Et puis d'une façon ou d'une autre Zoro s'en rendra compte. Ou pire, s'il a vraiment rien dans le cerveau, qu'il se laisse faire et qu'une fois la baise finie, je le laisse en plan, ça va foutre la merde, admet le ! » coupa Sanji.

« Il te reste du temps avant de l'avoir dans ton lit. Et puis on verra bien ce que tu en penseras à ce moment là ! »

« Pfffff… De toute façon c'est trop facile pour toi ! T'as la quequette sur Robin depuis toujours, et vice-versa !  
Y'a pas que de la simple attirance entre elle et toi, j'me trompe ? »

« Ahah, tu verra bien ! » pouffa Franky en lui lançant un clin d'œil. « Alors, t'es partant ? »

« Hm… Si les autres apprennent ça… Et si on arrive a nos fins… T'imagines, deux couples d'un seul coup ? Ca va foutre le bordel sur le bateau ! »

« T'inquiètes, ils vont s'en ravir, j'en suis sûr ! »

S' en suivit de cinq bonnes minutes de silence, laissant le temps à Sanji de réfléchir.

« Bon… On peut p't'être tenter le coup… Mais si ça va trop loin avec Zoro côté sentiments ou quoi, on arrête tout ! »

« On verra ! » Un grand sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Franky, qui tendit une énorme main à Sanji. « On commence demain, et on se tient au courant le plus souvent possible de ce qui se passe, ça marche ? »

« Ca marche ! » Sanji sourit à son tour en lui serrant la main.

xxx

Ils avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil. Demain commencera vraiment leur pacte, et ils auront du pain sur la planche.

_Décidément, écrire, c'est pas facile !_  
_Cela dit j'espère que ça plaira à celui qui lit ce premier chapitre, même si avec tout ces dialogues c'est pas très très agréable à lire... -D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas trop décris Sanji et Franky pendant le dialogue... Je trouvais ça un peu lourd à faire à chaque phrase qu'ils disent, je vous laisse imaginer leur réaction au fur et à mesure !_  
_Voilà. Le prochain chapitre viendra dès que possible. Des bisous. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Le petit déjeuner était servi.  
Luffy avait déjà tout englouti.

Sanji avait passé la nuit à chercher un plan pour faire craquer Zoro. Il lui rentrerait dedans s'il le fallait !

Et voilà qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes après que tout le monde soit arrivé, le bretteur décida de pointer le bout de son nez, à moitié endormi et seulement muni d'un boxer, qui ne laissait pas indifférent Sanji.

Ce dernier était obnubilé par son corps. Si musclé, mais pas trop, comme il aimait.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'inconsciemment, il passa tout le petit-déjeuner à le fixer, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu, au point où tout le monde le regardait bizarrement.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanji ? » chuchota Usopp à Franky.

Le cyborg ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette scène. Le pauvre Sanji finira par se griller tout seul, à part si c'est une tactique pour allumer Zoro, ce qui est assez maladroit ... !

« Oy Cook, c'est pas en bavant devant mes muscles que tu vas les avoir ! »

Sanji sortit vite fait de ses pensées et tenta d'envoyer un pied de l'autre côté de la table, où Zoro était assis. Il le manqua de peu.

« J'ai rien à envier d'une tête d'algue, mon pauvre. »

xxx

La journée passa assez rapidement. Sanji évitait Zoro le plus possible, mais cela était assez dur vu que ce dernier passa sa journée sur le pont à s'entrainer, ou plutôt tortura l'esprit du cuisinier en s'exposant ainsi, faisant travailler tout ses muscles.

Franky avait beaucoup de compassion envers ce pauvre Sanji. Ca risquait d'être dur pour lui, mais s'il ne l'avait pas 'forcé' à accepter ce pacte, il serait sûrement devenu fou au bout d'un moment. Il était certain qu'il avait un GROS faible pour Zoro, l'excuse du « Il est sexy, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? », il n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps.  
Bien sûr, Franky n'aurait pas proposé son idée s'il n'avait pas déjà vu Zoro, à plusieurs reprises, accompagné d'un autre homme dans différents bars.  
Cela dit, il voulait garder la surprise à Sanji.

De son côté, le cyborg s'en sortait plutôt bien.  
Tout en gardant un minimum de distance, il était aux petits soins de Robin.

La nuit était arrivée. Après le dîner, Luffy proposa une nuit à la belle étoile sur le pont, pour casser un peu la routine de leurs journées en mer.  
Ils avaient tous plus ou moins bu, mais Sanji, lui, avait sûrement abusé niveau alcool.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce satané concours de culs-secs, que Zoro gagna incontestablement. A croire que même Chopper tenait mieux l'alcool que le blond.

Il avait passé la soirée avec tout le monde, et après s'être un peu éloigné avec Franky pour parler de leurs journées, il trébucha sur quelque chose en essayant de rejoindre la troupe. Il s'assoit pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il venait de piétiner. _Oh ! Une boule verte, comme par hasard… !_

« Oy Marimo, tu penses pas qu'tu gènes le passage non ? »

« La ferme. T'as qu'à te servir de tes deux yeux pour regarder où tu marches. » Zoro s'assit à son tour.

« J'crois que j't'ai aplati le restant de cerveau que t'avais en te marchant dessus, tête d'algue, désolé, t'avais surtout pas besoin d'ça! »

Zoro lui lança un regard assassin. « Pff. Suce moi. »

Gros blanc. Trèèèèèès gros blanc.

Sanji ne savait même pas comment réagir.

« Eh ça va, Ero-Cook, j'deconnais quoi.. »

« Ouais ben ça va, j'avais compris abruti… ! » lança maladroitement Sanji

Gros blanc, deuxième partie.

Sanji était resté assis en face de Zoro, qui continuait à boire comme si de rien était.

'_Porter ses couilles', il est marrant l'autre_, pensa le blond.

En pensant à lui, il se tourna pour voir Franky, assis plus loin, avec Robin. Il lui montrait de nouveaux gadgets installés sur son corps. Le pauvre cherchait surement à l'impressionner, ce qui fit seulement sourire la brune, qui commentait de temps à autres ses inventions.

Zoro suivit son regard.

« Eh ben, s'il arrive à la mettre dans son lit c'ui là… » dit-il.

« Hmm… à mon avis, c'est qu'une question de temps… ! » lança Sanji.

« Mouais… en même temps elle est pas mal, si Franky y était pas, je serais à sa place. »

« Quuuuoi ? Tu te la serais faite ? Mais c'est une nakama…»

« Ah carrément. Son côté mystérieux là, ça marche pas avec moi, puis nakama ou pas, ça change rien. » un sourire bien trop fier s'était dessiné sur la bouche du bretteur.

« Pfff. Elle aurait jamais voulu de toi de toute façon. »

« En attendant elle **a** jamais voulu de toi mon pauvre.»

Sanji fulminait : « QUUUUUUOI ?! »

xxx

Franky essayait tant bien que mal de tenir la conversation entre Robin et lui, s'efforçant de la rendre la plus intéressante possible. Il pensait d'ailleurs avoir réussi son coup, jusqu'au calme plat dans leur discussion. Heureusement pour lui, un cri de rage vint casser ce terriblement génant silence : « J'VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER LA VERDURE DE TA TÊTE, ENFOIRE ! »

Le cyborg se prit un fou rire.

« Le jour où ils arrêteront de s'engueuler ces deux-là…. » dit Robin, amusée des deux autres.

« Les Mugiwara perdront de leur charme » coupa Franky.

« Exactement….. qu'ils continuent, ils sont mignons tous les deux.. » lança Robin avec un sourire. « Franky-san, tu as l'air vraiment doué avec tes mains, pourrais-tu me faire un petit massage ? J'ai beau avoir des bras et des mains à volonté, elles ne sont pas si douées, elles … ! »

Son si beau sourire fit fondre le cyborg. Il s'exécuta sans brocher, se positionnant derrière elle et retira son T-shirt à moitié. Cette scène, plus le fait qu'il avait presque oublié ses mains géantes, le firent rougir comme une tomate. Et pendant qu'il faisait de son mieux pour son massage, l'archéologue ne se plaignait pas, au contraire, et gloussait doucement à la maladresse du cyborg, qui se faisait visiblement ressentir.

xxx

Après quelques coups bien placés, Zoro se retrouva à califourchon sur Sanji, prêt à lui mettre une grosse patate, lorsqu'il s'arrêta net.

« Woaaaah, regarde ça, Franky il s'y met à fond putain ! »

Sanji contorsionna sa tête du mieux qu'il pu pour les regarder.

« Eh ben, y'en a qui s'emmerdent pas…. ! »

« Il est tout rouuuuuuge le pauvre, ahahahah ! Ca fait pas trop arrangé le massage tsé !  
Tu veux un massage, Sexy-Robin ? » Se moqua Zoro, tout en prenant du mieux qu'il pouvait la célèbre position du charpentier, toujours assis sur sa proie.

« Vas-y Frankychou, donne moi tout c'que t'as ! » surenchérit Sanji, avec une voix ridiculement féminine.

« Tu vas les sentir, mes SUUUUUPEEER-doigts ! »

« Oh oui, travaille-moi comme ton meilleur bois ! »

Et pendant qu'ils s'esclaffaient, Zoro mima grossièrement un massage sur le torse de Sanji.

« Oh oui, comme ça, Franky-kun, masse moi mes boulons ! »

Zoro s'attarda sur ses tétons, rigolant encore plus fort qu'avant, les pinçant un peu trop fortement.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, Sanji essayait de reprendre son souffle quand Zoro s'arrêta brusquement.

xxx

« ….Frankychou ? »

* * *

_Un deuxième chapitre, un !_

_J'ai 8 chapitres écrits, mais je les réécris lorsque je les mets en ligne, c'est pour ça que non-seulement je prends plus de temps à publier, mais les chapitres ne sont pas longs pour autant. Je devrais réarranger mes chapitres vite fait. ^^_

_Au fait, merci pour les reviews, vous m'aidez bien ! :)_  
_(Et pour la vulgarité, ça peut faire ooc ou/et même être désagréable à lire, je m'en excuse ! Mais déjà que mon scénario n'est pas trépidant...enfin, à vous de juger !)_

_Des bisous. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Allez savoir comment - quoi que c'était assez prévisible (sauf pour Sanji évidemment) - mais le pauvre blond n'était pas resté indifférent à ce "massage", du moins pas son corps. Et c'est ainsi que Zoro sentit un truc plutôt dur se coller à son entrejambe.  
Oups.  
Sanji, lui, mit du temps à s'en rendre compte - l'alcool, sûrement, sûrement...

"Oy Frankychou ...! " commença Sanji, surpris de l'hatitude de Monsieur-le-futur-meilleur-épéiste.

Ce dernier, quand à lui, se dépécha de se retirer du corps de Sanji, rougissant même plus que Franky.

"Oh mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tête d'anchois, on rigolait bien !"

"...J'te laisse voir par toi même" répondit sèchement Zoro, en lui lançant un regard éloquateur vers son entrejambe.

Quelques secondes suffirent à Sanji pour s'apperçevoir de la merde dans laquelle il s'était -involontairement- foutu : ' _Bordeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel.._. '

Il essaya de reprendre le plus vite possible ses pensées.

"Umm... désolé... je sais pas c'qui s'est passé..." dit-il en haussant les épaules. On pouvait lire, malgré ses efforts pour la cacher, de la panique sur son visage. Il évitait le regard de Zoro.

Un rire fit trembler le bateau. L'auteur de ce rire ? Zoro lui-même.  
Sanji sursauta et s'obligea à regarder Zoro, d'un air choqué.  
Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son rire ne semblait même pas nerveux. Il s'en roulait par terre.

Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Même si le bretteur riait sûrement de lui, il riait. Chose assez rare chez Zoro, du moins, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire autant.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, Ero-cook a la triiiique AHAHAHAHAHAHAH, alors comme ça, les tétons, c'est ton truc ? AHAHAHAH !" Zoro s'éttoufait presque.

Un coup de pied dans les côtes l'arrêta net.

"AAAAAIE. Putain j'déconnais, con de cuistot !"

"Ouais ouais. Suce moi, comme tu dis."

Zoro sécha ses larmes, pouffant encore un peu, et se releva, suivi par Sanji.

"Ahh... décidement, Love-cook, tu me feras toujours autant rire."

Sanji grommela quelques insultes tandis que ses joues devenaient un peu plus roses.  
Zoro, lui, souriai simplement.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais si on allait rejoindre les autres ?" lança le vert.

"Avec plaisir."

**xxx**

La nuit se passa tranquilement après cet incident. Tous ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, rejoignant Luffy et Usopp, qui comataient déjà depuis longtemps. Zoro s'était assoupi avec Chopper sur son torse. Le pauvre renne était mal en point. Il avait sûrement un peu trop bu, et Zoro s'était occupé de lui jusque là.  
Sanji, quand à lui, après avoir un peu rangé la cuisine, en piteux état, alla chercher Franky pour lui raconter sa mésaventure, mais le voyant à moitié endormi, caressant d'une main les cheveux de Robin, allongée à côté de lui, décida d'aller rejoindre Brook et Nami, allongés à côté des deux autres comateux. Ils comptaient toutes les constellations qu'ils pouvaient voir. Sanji leur lança un petit sourire avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

**xxx**

Franky était plié en quatre. Il essayait néanmoins d'essuyer les assiettes utilisées pour le déjeuner, que lui tendait un Sanji, plutôt énervé par sa réaction.

"AHAHAHAH ! Um um, Ca t'apprendra à vous foutre de notre gueule !" lui lança le cyborg, tentant de reprendre son calme.

"Ouais ouais ça va. C'est pas ma faute, il a tout fait pour que ça arrive aussi..." grogna Sanji.

"Ahah, mon pauvre, cette fois t'as vraiment pas pu l'éviter !"

"A qui le dis-tu... Enfin le plus louche reste sa réaction. Au début, il me regarde comme si j'étais un ovni,et la minute suivante, il rit comme un gros porc. Et cerise sur le gâteau de l'incompréhension; il me sourit avant qu'on reparte à nos occupations. Un sourire... sincère, tu vois ? Du genre de Luffy, enfin le sourire impossible à voir sur le visage du grand Roronoa Zoro."

"Hmm... Bizarre... Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien au final, et qu'il ai fallu qu'il sente ton engin pour le capter..."

"T'es aussi perché qu'Usopp toi, dis-moi." Sanji leva les yeux au ciel. "Sinon, avec Robin-Chan alors ?"

"C'était suuuupeeeer mon gars, rien qu'un massage et j'ai déjà hate du reste !"

"Tiens tiens, on passe du 'je veux prendre mon temps avec elle' à un chaud-lapin !" fit Sanji en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Avant que Franky ai le temps de rétorquer, Usopp entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

"LES GARS. UNE ÎLE, ENFIN. On devrait y être pour le dîner, donc t'as pas besoin de le préparer Sanji, Luffy a insisté pour qu'on mange là-bas ! Et on dormira dans un hôtel, si tout se passe comme prévu, après avoir fait le tour des bars !" La cuite d'hier ne lui avait donc pas suffit.

"Bien, merci Usopp !" lança Sanji, le gratifiant d'un sourire.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeeer !"

"Bon, j"vais aller prévenir les autres, commencez à préparer vos affaires les gars !" dit le long-nez avant de courir en dehors de la cuisine.

"Un hôtel, hum ?" Lança Franky, un grand sourire lui fendant le visage.

"Ah, je vois où tu veux en venir. Bonne chance pour essayer de gérer les chambres, cela dit, Nami s'en occupe depuis toujours, ça va être dur pour toi de t'imposer dans ses choix. En plus, qui te dit que les chambres sont doubles ?"

"Doubles ou pas, tant qu'il y a un grand lit, ça suffit amplement, non ?"

"Ahah, attends de voir, pervers !"

**xxx**

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils allèrent sur le pont.  
Franky se mit à pêcher avec Luffy, et Sanji s'accouda à la rembarde opposée aux auters, pour se fumer tranquilement une cigarette. Il se questionna encore un peu sur le 'pourquoi?' de ce sourire, mais décida de penser à autre chose. Il s'était suffisament retourné la tête à cause d'un stupide sourire - bien que venant de Zoro, il y avait de quoi s'interroger.  
Ses pensées divaguèrent sur All Blue. Un sujet que Sanji adorait à penser à. Son rêve se rapprochait de jours en jours, surtout avec un équipage comme celui-çi.  
Et c'est à ce moment précis que Zoro vint le tirer de ses si douces pensées.

"Alors, prêt pour cette île ? Peut-être que t'arrivera enfin à te chopper quelqu'un... !"

Sanji se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et le regarda de haut, lui soufflant sa fumée dans la face, ce qui déplut fortement au bretteur.

"Commence pas à me chercher Ero-cook" Zoro prit son air menaçant, "ça pourrait se finir en bite en l'air !" et il repirit son fou rire de la dernière soirée. Pas pour longtemps, cela dit. Un coup de pied bien placé lui coupa la respiration.

"Connard" suffoqua-t'il. "Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler sur ce bateau ! J'espère vraiment que tu vas baiser ce soir, ça te détendra p't'être un peu !"

Sur ces mots, un Zoro grinchant s'en alla.

Ils pouvaient tous maintenant apperçevoir l'île, qui promettait une sacrée soirée.

* * *

_Plus je relis l'histoire, plus je trouve ça OOC..._  
_Va falloir que je trouve une solution pour ces dialogues..._

_M'enfin, bonne lecture et surtout merci de me suivre ! Des bisous. :)  
Oh, et excusez-moi pour les fautes et les typos, j'ai écris sur WordPad, faute d'autre choix, du coup aucun correcteur :/_

_(Ah et au fait, si vous avez un Tumblr, faites moi le savoir, je serais ravie de vous suivre !)_


	4. Chapter 4

Ca y est. Ils avaient enfin accosté.

"Oïïïï les gars, Ordre du capitaine, on va mangeeeer !"

Il était maintenant plus de 8h du soir. Le pauvre Luffy n'en pouvait plus et luttait contre lui même pour faire une razzia sur les clémentines de Nami, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé faire de toute façon.

"Eh." Nami l'interrompit, sans succès car il n'écoutait maintenant que son ventre. "EH LUFFY." Une bosse toute fraiche sur son crâne le rappela à l'ordre. "On va faire ça autrement. On va se séparer en deux groupes. Le premier ira chercher un bar où trouver à manger -Luffy et Sanji vous serez dans ce groupe obligatoirement. L'autre ira chercher une auberge." expliqua Nami.

Le charpentier leva ses yeux d'une nouvelle invention qu'il bricolait avec Usopp pour lançer un regard mesquin à Sanji.

"Bien. Alors disons... Luffy, Zoro, Usopp et Sanji, vous irez chercher le bar. Ah, Robin ! Va les surveiller, on est jamais trop sûrs avec eux."

Robin lui fit un sourire rassurant : "Bien sûr, Mme la navigatrice."

"Quand aux autres : suivez-moi !"

Et ils se séparèrent. Sanji n'en revenait pas. Franky, dans le groupe pour l'auberge. Coïncidence ? C'était dur à croire, mais il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité après tout.  
Il ne serait jamais allé raconter ses petites histoires avec Robin à Nami, et vice-versa.

Cela-dit, le cuistot s'inquiéta plus pour ce que Franky lui avait soufflé avant de partir.  
_**"T'inquiètes pas frérot, j'm'occupe de ton cas" **_lui a-t'il dit avant de partir, avec un petit clin d'oeil. Comment ne pas s'inquiéter lorsqu'un boulet s'occupe de ça.  
Il avait intérêt pour lui de ne pas trop en dire, car si Nami apprenait pour Zoro et Sanji, ça serait la fin non seulement pour ce dernier mais aussi pour Franky.

xxx

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, Nami trouva enfin une auberge qui lui semblait correcte. Elle y entra en première, demandant aux autres de rester dehors pendant qu'elle allait demander des informations quand aux chambres et leur prix.  
Franky se demandait bien qu'elle excuse il pouvait inventer...

Il n'eut pas trop de temps pour s'interroger néanmoins, car Nami sortit assez tôt.

"Bon les gars, j'ai besoin de vos sages -quoi que- conseils. Il ne reste qu'une seule chambre simple. Ce sera la mienne. J'ai pas envie de ramener qui que ce soit ce soir et de devoir m'occuper d'eux s'ils ont trop bu. Et Dieu sait que personne ne va se priver ce soir.

Donc maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à vous placer... ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire !"

"Yohoho, Nami-San, je vous en prie, laissez-moi aller avec Luffy-San, nous nous sommes promis de faire nuit-blanche pour inventer la chanson du siècle !"

"Et moi je veux être avec Usopp, j'ai peur qu'il ne boive plus que ce qu'il ne faut, je me dois de m'occuper de lui !"

"Comme vous voudrez, tant que vous ne nous gênez pas, HEIN BROOK ?" Le squelette hocha de la tête à Nami, terrifié par le ton de la femme. "Bien ! Reprenons. Moi seule, Brook et Luffy, Chopper avec Usopp... Il reste Sanji, Robin, Zoro et toi, Franky !"

"Yohoho, si j'étais vous ma jolie, je ne laisserai pas Zoro-San avec Robin-San. Il ne fera que la gêner lorsqu'il ramenera je-ne-sais-qui dans son lit."

"Et si tu laisses Robin avec Sanji... Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire ?!" dit Chopper avec un air faussement inquiet.

"Hmm... Pas faux... Bon, alors ce sera Robin et Franky, et Zoro et Sanji, même si ils essayent de s'entretuer dans la nuit."

Franky n'en revenait même pas. Il n'avait même pas eu à ouvrir la bouche pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Exactement ce qu'ils voulaient; aussi bien pour lui que pour Sanji.

Décidément, il en avait de la chance ce jour là. Quelle coïncidence... Coïncidence...?!

Franky n'avait pas deux neurones dans le cerveau, cependant il avait mis du temps à comprendre que cette "coïncidence" était juste l'oeuvre de ses deux autres nakamas présents.

Ainsi, il leur souffla un petit merci et ils se remirent tous les quatres à marcher vers...

"MERDE. IL EST OU LE BAR ?!"

**xxx**

"Je savais qu'ils auraient dû m'écouter. Si on était tous allé manger d'abord, on aurait pas perdu la moitié de nos nakamas !" se lamentait le capitaine.

Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il les attendaient. Bieeeen plus d'une heure. Des jours entiers pour Luffy, qui ne les avait même pas attendu pour manger.

"Bon, je vais les chercher." se dévoua Zoro.

"Reste où tu es Marimo. Si tu as la chance de les trouver, ou plutôt de les croiser dans la rue, t'arriverais jamais à les ramener jusqu'ici avec ta mémoire de poisson rouge."

"TA GUEULE LE POUSSIN !"

"Bien. Luffy, ne mange pas tout et attends les quelques minutes de plus, je te promets, ça ne sera pas long !"

Robin usa de son pouvoir pour faire éclore des yeux un peu partout dans la ville. Dès qu'elle les eu trouvé, elle fit éclore une main sur le bras de Nami, qui pointait vers le bar. Nami ne tarda pas a comprendre, malgré sa surprise, que Robin cherchait à les guider.

10 minutes après, Luffy vit une énième de ses commandes et ses amis arriver.

**xxx**

Le repas était fini depuis longtemps maintenant. Tous étaient encore assis à la même table, sur laquelle il n'y avait même plus de place pour les choppes vidées quelques minutes après qu'elles soient arrivées. Tous, sauf, premièrement, le blond, courtisant une très belle jeune femme avec brio, à une table un peu plus loin. Le deuxième était le vert, vidant des dizaines de bouteilles au bar. Il discutait avec un homme plutôt charmant. Cependant, son esprit était intrigué par le spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Sanji, les yeux ronds, qui avait séduit la femme en quelques secondes. Lui qui, d'habitude, était très vite rattrapé par son côté vieux boulet pervers, avait jusqu'ici gardé un romantisme et un charme qui pouvaient faire tomber toutes les femmes du monde dans ses bras.

Arrachant ses yeux du cuistot, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table où ses amis étaient. Franky avait un bras autour de l'épaule de Robin... et l'autre autour de celle de Chopper. Sans doute, il se disait que cela serait moins flagrant s'il n'accordait pas toute son attention à Robin.

_'Alala, sacré Franky...' _Zoro ne put s'empêcher de glousser, causant la perplexité de son compagnon.

**xxx**

Et Zoro avait raison. Le pauvre Franky avait perdu tous ses moyens lorsque le regard si tendre de Robin se posa sur lui, lorsqu'il tenta de l'entourer de son bras. Etant incroyablement géné, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre Chopper par l'épaule et de les serrer contre lui.

"Ahh... vous êtes super, vous le savez, les gars ?"

Il reprit un whisky-Coca, histoire de se reprendre de ses émotions.

Chopper, consterné de la pauvre hatitude de Franky, se sauva à l'auberge **"pour chercher deux-trois trucs !"**

**xxx**

Pendant ce temps, Sanji quittait le bar pour aller à l'auberge, main dans la main avec sa nouvelle conquête.

Il trouva très vite l'endroit et fit sa petite affaire avec la jolie fille. Une magnifique expérience. La femme débordait d'énergie, si bien que pendant l'amour, elle en communiquait avec son partenaire, sans cesser de le surprendre. Dommage pour Sanji, elle dût partir tout de suite après l'acte, lui laissant un baiser sur la joue. Elle devait rejoindre son mari maintenant -comme elle lui avait expliquait un peu plus tôt, elle vivait une relation libre mais ils avaient cependant décidé de se marier. Sanji la regarda se faufiler vers la porte, ses cheveux encore un peu ébourrifés. Il était encore allongé dans le lit, n'avait même pas daigné se rhabiller, et s'alluma une clope.

_'Quel homme peut resister à ça...?'_ pensait-il, regardant, par la fenêtre voisine, l'océan.

**xxx**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée à présent. Les autres n'avaient pas bougé. Chopper était revenu, mais s'était mit à la place de Zoro, en face de Franky, histoire de lui éviter la même "erreur".

Ils étaient tous bourrés jusqu'à la moelle, même Robin y était passée. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le torse nu de Franky -pour leur plus grand plaisir- et rigolait à la moindre blague d'Usopp, à qui l'abus d'alcool faisait des miracles sur son, déjà énorme, imagination.

Brook était parti au piano, et Luffy, lui, n'avait cessé de manger tout en buvant, et cela depuis des heures déjà. Nami quand à elle, était, à la plus grande surprise des autres, une des plus bourrés de la troupe, au point où elle racontait dans les moindres détails ses exploits sexuels à Chopper, qui buvaient toutes ses paroles, mi-choqué, mi-curieux.

Zoro avait fini dans les toilettes avec cet homme, d'à peine une ou deux années de plus que lui. Il lui rappelait légèrement Ace, les tâches de rousseur en moins, et il avait des cheveux beaucoup plus clair que ce dernier.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le sosie du frère de Luffy s'occupait assez bien de Zoro -si vous voyez ce que je veux dire-, qui lui était tapi sur le mur, agrippant les cheveux de son nouvel amant.

Quelques minutes après, le vert jouit. Après que l'autre ait tout avalé et qu'il se rhabille, ils s'en allèrent et trouvèrent une auberge non loin. Enfin, Zoro a sa définition bien précise quand aux mots "non loin". Un quart d'heure après, ils se trouvaient dans l'auberge. Zoro demanda une chambre au gérant qui lui demanda son nom. Il fut bien surpris quand il réalisa qu'il avait déjà une chambre de réservée... ce qui voulait dire, s'il avait bien compris la discussion faite plus tôt à table, que quelqu'un partageait la chambre avec lui. Or il n'était pas resté jusqu'à la fin de cette discussion pour savoir avec qui il était. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait finir son affaire avec l'autre mec, et peut-importe avec qui il était, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en 4eme vitesse tout en s'embrassant et en commençant à se déshabiller. Une fois arrivé, Zoro se retira de son amant pour ouvrir la porte. Et c'est ainsi que Zoro était maitenant aveuglé par la rage -et par la vision assez suggestive du corps de Sanji, endormi et allongé sur le dos, les draps recouvrant à peine plus haut que son entrejambe.  
Zoro fulminait. Mais il ne comptait pas faire marche arrière. Il espérant que l'autre blond s'était juste trompé de chambre; ces idiots de Nami et les autres n'auraient pas osé les mettre dans la même chambre, quand même... _'Bien sûr qu'ils auraient pu, ces empaffés...'_

Ainsi, Zoro emmena son nouvel amant dans la salle de bain, ce qui n'était pas plus mal au final.

**xxx**

Une bonne demi-heure après, le double d'Ace partit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Sanji, et lança un petit sourire coquin suivi d'un clin d'oeil à Zoro, avant de partir.  
Zoro lui rendit la pareille, et le regarda partir, se tenant devant la porte de la salle de bain avec pour seul habit un boxer. Une fois le jeune homme partit, il décida de s'allonger sur son lit, crevé des derniers évenements.

"... T'en fais bien du bruit quand tu baise, tête d'algue !"

_**'Bordeeeeeeeeeeeeel.'**_

* * *

_Merci à vous tous de me suivre, et merci pour vos reviews, vous me faites vraiment super plaisir ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !  
D'autre part, je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme spécifique quand à mes updates... étant donné que c'est ma première fanfic, je ne vais pas en imposer, mais d'une façon ou d'une autres, mes updates ne s'espaceront pas de plus d'une semaine.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture (c'est vraiment con d'écrire ça à la fin du chapitre, décidément...-') !  
Des bisous. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oy ! Encore des mercis et des mercis pour votre soutien, et vos reviews me font vraiment tout chaud au coeur (vous me donnez envie d'écrire encore plus !) :)  
J'en profite pour remercier aussi ma beta-reader, Akuma-Musume (qui, si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà, fait de très bonnes OP fanfics), et à Estrella-San ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture, des bisous ! _

_Oh, et une dernière question ! Vaut mieux que je publie plus souvent et que mes chapitres soient un peu courts, ou le contraire ? (Mes updates sont trop trop brouillonnes, je sais.^^)_

* * *

**"... T'en fais bien du bruit quand tu baises, tête d'algue !"**

Sanji ne savait même pas comment il avait pu sortir cette phrase si sereinement.  
Il était tout simplement médusé. Il avait vu Zoro, accompagné d'un homme, et cerise sur le gâteau, ils les avaient entendu baiser comme des animaux.  
Quelle frustration que celle d'entendre son fantasme vivant gémir, mais de ne pas pouvoir ni le toucher, ni le voir. Et surtout, la cause de ses gémissements et de ses cris ne venait pas de Sanji lui-même. Oh oui, quelle frustration. Une frustration si grande qu'il dut se soulager lui-même, tout seul dans son lit, avec ce fond sonore si bandant.

Cela-dit, le cuistot avait trouvé comment se venger. Il savait très bien que Zoro était très discret, encore plus au sujet de sa sexualité. C'était peut-être voulu, ou peut-être pas, mais vu la réaction du bretteur à cette phrase, la dernière proposition s'effaça de l'esprit de Sanji.

En effet, Zoro, qui venait à peine de s'installer confortablement dans son lit, fit un bon de trois mètres en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche du blond, qu'il pensait profondément endormi tout ce temps.

"CONNARD, T'ECOUTES AUX PORTES ? SALE PERVEEERS"

"Loin de moi l'envie, Marimo. Et puis, vu votre discrétion, toute l'auberge à dû entendre -entre autres- ton petit 'AHH...AHHH...ANNNNNH...J'VAIS JOUIR PUUUUUUTAIIIIIN. '"

Zoro avait presque les yeux sortis de leurs orbites. Il se tenait devant son lit, les poings serrés, le souffle court, les joues rouges. Il était stupéfait. Stupéfait, premièrement, par sa stupidité. Il aurait pu se retenir un peu quand même. Et deuxièmement, c'était quoi son problème au cook ? Il était toujours nu, les bras croisés sous sa tête, souriant, comme s'il était amusé de la situation. On pouvait voir une touffe de fins poils blond, le drap le couvrant jusqu'au bas des hanches.

Et pourtant. Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné, ce qui, au contraire, gêna Zoro. D'ailleurs, il ne put avoir le temps de répondre que le blond reprit de plus belle.

"Et le 'Elle est si grooooosse, Rozo -annnnh'. Je sais que tu voulais pas casser le moment, mais bon, t'aurais quand même pu le corriger !" dit-il, rigolant comme si de rien était.  
"Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de faire cette tête quand même. Fais pas ton gamin, ta mère va pas venir te foutre la fessée parce que t'as joué à touche-pipi avec le voyou du village !"

Cette fois, les yeux de Zoro étaient sur le point de tomber. Il avait des hallucinations, peut-être. Cependant, l'image et les paroles du Sanji, qui paraissait si homophobe d'habitude, semblaient bien trop réelles.

"T'inquiètes pas, je dirais rien aux autres si c'est ça que tu veux. Mais j'ai juste une petite question, simple curiosité.. ! Depuis quand tu baises des mecs, toi ? D'ailleurs, à ce que j'ai vu, il ressemblait vachement à Ace !"

Pivoine. Zoro était couleur pivoine.

"En quoi ça te concerne... ?" finit-il par dire.

"Oh... Simple curiosité comme je disais ! En tout cas, t'as bon goût, j'adore les mecs qui gueulent ton nom comme ça."

"... C'est pas possible... Il m'a drogué ou quoi, l'autre ?..." marmonnait le vert.

"Dis si tu le retrouves, tu pourrais pas me le présenter ? P't'être qu'il aime bien les blonds, j'sais pas..."

Zoro prit une graaaande inspiration avant de se rassoir sur son lit.

"Bon. Maintenant Sanji t'arrêtes tes conneries. Même si c'était par gentillesse que tu faisais ça -ce qui ne sera jamais le cas, venant de toi-, t'as pas à faire le gay. Surtout que je t'ai vu avec une femme tout à l'heure, donc arrête tes conneries, va dormir -VRAIMENT, CETTE FOIS- et si tu dis quoi que ce soit aux autres, j'te coupe en deux."

Sanji rigolait à plein poumons. Les nerfs, sûrement.

"Hm... Je préfererais le terme bi, si ça te dérange pas, cervelle en mousse. Après tout, pourquoi se limiter à un genre ? Et puis, comme je te l'ai déjà dis, j'en parlerais à personne.

Oh, et cette femme ! Un merveilleux coup, je te la présenterai si tu veux, elle est magique ! -A part si t'es que dans le muscle et la barbe en ce moment..."

"Oï, toi, bi ? Difficile à croire... Mais tu as raison.  
M'enfin, Franky, et maintenant toi, bientôt toute la bande sera au courant, même si t'ouvres pas ta grande gueule."

"Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Marimo. Même si t'es un peu trop discret, combien de fois je t'ai vu mater Robin pendant qu'elle bronzait sur le pont ? Et Franky est au courant ?!"

"Quoi ?! Et puis va t'faire foutre Ero-Cook. Et d'abord, pourquoi t'es dans MA chambre ?"

"C'est NOTRE chambre pour au moins ce soir, tête d'anchois. J'étais pas non plus au courant avant que tu gémisses comme un porc en chaleur dans la salle de bain."

"ENFOIREEEE !"

Et Zoro se jeta sur Sanji pour l'étrangler. Sanji se releva à temps pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"J'espère que t'as tout nettoyé, porc aux algues" dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers Zoro.

Ce dernier en resta bouche-bée. Sanji était là, devant lui, dans son plus simple appareil -Et il était plutôt bien muni, d'ailleurs.

"Euh... Euh... Ouais... Connard..." Zoro n'en trouvait même plus ses mots.

"Bien !" Sanji se retourna sur ce mot et entra dans la salle de bain.

**xxx**

Après avoir fermé la porte, Sanji courut vers la douche, fit couler de l'eau et se dépêcha de se soulager, l'image de Zoro, seulement vêtu d'un boxer plus que sexy, en tête.  
Il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à se contrôler devant Zoro. La force de l'esprit, peut-être...  
D'ailleurs, il en était assez fier, et surtout, il avait laissé Zoro, la bouche sciant le sol.

Une fois l'affaire terminée, Sanji se lava et résuma sa discussion avec le vert...

Franky savait ? _'Cet enfoiré va me le payer...'_

Plus important encore... Il avait tout avoué à Zoro -sauf son attirance pour lui. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. Il avait un peu peur qu'il ne le traite plus 'pirement' encore. Cela dit, si quelque chose devait arriver entre eux, Sanji pourrait ne pas en être l'élément déclencheur, vu que maintenant, Zoro savait pour ses penchants sexuels.

**xxx**

De leur côté, le reste de l'équipage marchait en direction de l'auberge.  
Chopper portait sur son dos le pauvre Usopp, qui, comme l'avait prévu le petit renne, avait bien abusé ce soir-là niveau alcool. Nami titubait à côté d'eux : "Oh, et aussi, le jour où ce mec m'a emmené à cette plage de nudistes échangistes...!"

Robin, elle, faisait rouler Luffy, qui ressemblait plus à un tonneau qu'autre chose avec tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Cette situation faisait beaucoup rire la belle brune -l'alcool avait décidément trop coulé à cette soirée.

Franky et Brook étaient les derniers du groupe, qu'ils voyaient à peine. Ils parlaient du capitaine, s'étonnant toujours des prouesses de son corps. Puis, leur discussion divergea bien vite sur Robin.

"Alors, comme ça, on aime bien la petite brune ?"

"Mmmh... Alors ça se voit tant que ça ?"

"Ca crève les yeux, Franky-San, même si je n'en ai pas, yohoho !"

"Oh..."

"Et si je puis me permettre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi proche de quelqu'un que de toi, Franky-San. Tu as le don pour la faire se révéler, du moins à toi...!"

"Mouais... C'est vrai que je la vois pas souvent comme ça, c'est l'alcool peut-être. Cela dit, ce qui me plait le plus chez elle, c'est son côté distant, mystérieux, c'est le truc le plus suuuuper sexy du monde putain !"

Brook, qui titubait presque plus que Franky, le prit par l'épaule, lui glissant un petit "Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, Franky-San !".

Quelques secondes après, ils avaient rattrapé les autres et étaient déjà arrivés à l'auberge.

Nami fut la première à s'éclipser, sachant qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu. S'ensuivit de Chopper, et Usopp, toujours comateux sur son dos.

"Attends Chopper, j'suis dans quelle chambre moi ?" lança Luffy. Malheureusement pour lui, le pauvre renne avait galopé pour atteindre sa chambre avant qu'Usopp ne gerbe une deuxième fois sur son dos.

"Tu es avec moi, Luffy-San, et Franky et Robin sont ensembles." -Ouuuh, quelle ambiguïté !

"Cooooool, on va pouvoir commencer notre chanson ce soir alors ?" s'écria le capitaine, son sourire fendant sa face en deux.

Brook rit, hochant de la tête et fit rouler Luffy jusqu'à la cage d'escalier, où ils saluèrent tous les deux le futur couple avant de monter vers leur chambre.

Ils n'étaient donc plus que tout les deux. Franky était visiblement très gêné par cette situation, qu'il avait néanmoins attendu depuis une éternité. Il tenta alors de briser le silence.

"Bon... je vais me boire un dernier verre au pub d'en face, tu m'accompagnes ?"

Robin sourit, amusée par les joues rosées du cyborg. Elle accepta et prit son bras. Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent en dehors de l'auberge pour prolonger leur si belle nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji était enfin revenu de la salle de bain, dans le même accoutrement que Zoro. Il s'allongea dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre, qui dormait, ou plutôt tentait de le faire croire à Sanji.  
Car il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir quand Zoro jouait la comédie.  
Le blond se retourna vers la fenêtre avant de sourire. C'était assez mignon de le voir se donner tant de mal. Lui qui s'endormait si rapidement d'habitude, même en temps de crise. Il se demandait même pourquoi il faisait ça. Lui avait-il fait tant d'effet ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, il retira son boxer et poussa le plus possible la couverture, histoire de lui laisser une assez belle vue.  
Il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de fermer les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Marimo. Tu peux vraiment t'endormir maintenant. » dit-il en baillant doucement.

Zoro ouvrit un œil pour lui lancer son regard démoniaque. Raté. Ses yeux divaguèrent en s'écarquillant sur ce si beau corps.

« Putain mais rhabille-toi pervers ! »

« Hmm ? » Sanji rouvrit paresseusement ses yeux. « Tch. Il fait trop chaud. Détends-toi Marimo, on est entre mecs, t'es pas obligé de réagir comme une petite prude. Et puis je n'ai rien que tu n'ai pas. »

« Si. De la pudeur, connard. »

Zoro fulminait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin, à ce merdeux de cuistot ?!  
S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il penserait même qu'il essayait de le chauffer. En tout cas, voulu ou pas, Zoro l'était.

Des minutes passèrent. Des heures, du point de vue de l'épéiste, qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil.  
Au bout d'un long moment, il se décida de se lever, prit quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon et s'installa à la fenêtre. _'J'arriverais pas à dormir sans.'_

**xxx**

Un verre ? Des dizaines, oui !  
Franky et Robin étaient assez euphoriques, de retour de leur petite virée au pub. Bourrés n'était même plus le mot pour les qualifier. Et pour dire ! Robin n'arrivait même plus à monter les escaliers et se ramassait à chaque marche. Ça l'amusait pas mal, cela dit, mais l'homme derrière lui était carrément mort de rire, ce qui provoqua la fureur des autres clients.

Alors, Franky décida de prendre les choses en main. Littéralement. Et pendant que Robin faisait éclore des bras de partout pour essayer de se relever -en vain-, il vint la prendre dans ses bras, étouffant un rire, au grand bonheur des clients.

Une fois arrivés à destination, il la déposa doucement au sol tout en gardant ses bras autour d'elle, pour la tenir en place.

« Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu, Franky... » fit-elle en gloussant, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer, le cyborg la suivant de près.

« Belle et super perspicace, Nico-Babe. »

Soit Franky avait décider de passer à l'action, soit l'alcool lui faisait dire ça.

« Alors comme ça ce que tu disais à Brook, tout à l'heure... »

Elle fut coupée par deux bras puissants qui la souleva en la collant à leur détenteur, qui la transporta jusqu'à son lit.

« Un peu trop perspicace. » fit-il, la couchant sous les draps, en ayant pris soin d'enlever ses bottes.

Robin se laissa paisiblement border, son sourire si craquant toujours présent.  
Un fois sa princesse bien installée, Franky se pencha pour lui donner un baiser au coin des lèvres. Un simple baiser qui fit frémir leurs deux corps.

Cet homme était aux anges. Le voilà qui avait passé une soirée encore plus magique que celle de la veille, toujours accompagné de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur d'acier toujours plus vite.  
Franky était vraiment aux anges. Si bien qu'il n'en avait même pas remarqué ni la longueur de son baiser, qui durait depuis plus d'une minute déjà, ni la position quasi-allongé sur Robin où il était.

Il se ressaisit tout de suite après s'en être aperçu. Certes, c'était sans doute le moment propice où passer à l'action, et il désirait Robin plus que tout au monde, mais il voulait la séduire dans les règles de l'art. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un coup d'une soirée trop arrosée.

« Oh... Désolé... Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps de se coucher maintenant... » balbutiait-il en se retirant du lit.

Mais soudain, un bras l'agrippa et sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, Franky se retrouva bouche contre bouche avec sa belle brune.  
Ainsi, un baiser où s'entremêlaient avec passion leurs langues commença. Cependant, il ne dura pas si longtemps que Franky l'espérait, car Robin le brisa elle-même, après l'avoir commencé quelque temps plus tôt.  
Le pauvre homme avait le cerveau tout retourné. Elle l'avait embrassé, et maintenant, il se retrouva comme un con, les yeux ronds et la bouche encore ouverte, fixant la brune, qui avait toujours et encore son _'putain de magnifique sourire'_ sur ses si belles lèvres.

« Bien, tu as raison, Franky-San. Merci pour cette si belle soirée... » dit-elle, avant de fermer les yeux.

Un sourire niais se dessina sur la face du cyborg, qui se coucha à son tour.

« Merci à toi, Nico-Babe... »

Il put entendre un dernier gloussement de la part de Robin.  
Et avant d'éteindre la lumière, Franky baisa la main qui venait d'éclore près de son oreiller, puis la prit dans la sienne, appréciant la douceur de ses doigts si fins.

**xxx**

Quand Sanji se réveilla, il faisait encore bien nuit.  
La raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé ? Une odeur. Une qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis bien longtemps, à son désespoir.

L'origine de cette odeur ? Zoro, qui fumait tranquillement son bédo, fraîchement allumé, assis sur la rambarde de la fenêtre.

« Alors comme ça on fume son oinj tout seul dans son coin ? C'est pas très gentil, ça, Marimo. »

Zoro ne bougea même pas.

« T'as qu'à venir si tu veux, au point où on en est. Et puis, fumer tout seul, ça perd de son charme... »

Sanji se leva d'un bond, enfila son boxer et vint s'assoir en face de Zoro, lui lançant un petit « Exactement ! »

Zoro lui tendit le joint, et Sanji avec un plaisir débordant, commença à tirer ses lattes.

« Bilan de cette soirée. Tu baises des mecs, et tu fumes de la beuh. Autre chose que je devrais savoir, avant que je finisse par le savoir de toute façon ? T'as une attirance pour les plantes -quoi que, c'est naturel après tout, Marimo... »

« Ta gueule. Soit content de fumer déjà. » Zoro n'était pas amusé. Pas du tout.

« Eh, ça va, si on peut même plus plaisanter putain. D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu fumes en fait -si ce n'est pas trop te demander, Marimo grincheux- ? » Sanji lui tendit le bédo.

« Depuis toujours. » fit le vert entre deux lattes. « Seulement, je ne fume que quand j'en ai besoin. »

« Je ne peux pas mieux te comprendre. J'espère que c'est pas à cause de ma petite 'découverte' que t'en a besoin, cela dit. »

« Pff. J'm'en branle, Ero-Cook. »

« Mouais. C'est pas ce que je vois. En tout cas, j't'ai déjà dis que j'en parlerais pas aux autres. Du moins, si tu en fais autant. Si Nami-San savait à propos de moi, ça lui briserait surement son petit cœur... » Et le voilà partit en plein délire, encore une fois. « Enfin bref ! Et puis, on est dans le même cas tous les deux, vaudrait mieux qu'on se serre les coudes ! » finit-il en riant.

« Crève. » dit Zoro en lui passant le bédo. Les paroles du blond le décontractait de plus en plus... ça, ou le joint lui-même. Peut-être même les deux, mais il n'était plus en état de réfléchir.

« En tout cas, cette beuh est vraiment bonne... ! »

Un bédo. Deux bédos. Trois bédos.

Une discussion -qu'ils croyaient profonde- sur la marijuana et ses bienfaits s'en suivit. Puis, d'autres sujets virent, comme leurs vies sur le Sunny et leurs nakamas.

Sanji fut touché par Zoro, qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus durant cette conversation. Il apprit donc que l'épéiste portait tous ses nakamas dans son cœur, ainsi que chacun de leurs rêves. Même Sanji et le sien -même Zoro lui fit comprendre par des dizaines de sous-entendus.

Ils restèrent ainsi des heures entières, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, signe qu'il était l'heure de s'endormir. Tous deux rejoignirent donc leurs lits respectifs, tout euphoriques, bercés par les effets de ce qu'ils avaient fumé un peu plus tôt.

« Bonne nuit Marimo, et merci pour cette fin de soirée-fumette, c'était sympa... »

Sur ces mots, le blond s'endormi, et laissa Zoro esquisser un sourire avant de tomber à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.

**xxx**

Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Brook et Chopper se trouvaient déjà dans la salle à manger de l'auberge.

Il était 9h10. Sauf que toute la troupe était censée se retrouver à 9h précises. Certains se levaient à peine, alors que d'autres n'en n'étaient qu'à leur deuxième heure de sommeil.

Luffy et Nami s'impatientaient. Un, devant attendre ses amis pour pouvoir manger, l'autre détestant que ses plans tombent à l'eau à cause des imbéciles qu'elle avait pour nakamas.

**xxx**

Robin était levé depuis que le Soleil l'était. Elle avait eu le temps de rattraper son manque de lecture de la veille, et s'était préparée pour sortir.

9h10. La fureur de deux de ses nakamas se faisait déjà sentir.

Alors, la brune fit bouger sa main, que tenait toujours Franky, encore endormi, et alla caresser sa joue, puis ses cheveux, pour le tirer doucement de ses rêves.  
Il ouvrit lentement un œil.

« Bonjour, Franky-San, bien dormi ? »

* * *

_Pfiou ! Bon changement de plans. C'est bientôt la rentrée et je sens déjà mon 'inspiration' menacée, du coup je pense que je vais garder ce rythme d'updates pour finir cette histoire avant la reprise des cours (et peut-être en commencer une autre après ! :D)._  
_Donc vuala. J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu... beaucoup de lignes pour peu d'action je sais ^^'_  
_Merci de me suivre, vous êtes géniaux ! :) Des bisous !_

_(Ouais j'avoue le truc de la main à côté de l'oreiller c'est quand même un peu chelou...)_


	7. Chapter 7

Ce matin, deux personnes, deux amis, s'étaient levés avec la même pensée en tête :

_'J'espère que ça n'était pas un rêve...'_

Les doutes étaient vite dissipés pour un certain cyborg.  
Franky avait émergé de son sommeil d'une des façons les plus délicieuses possibles. Cette si belle main qu'il avait tenu toute cette nuit caressait maintenant ses cheveux pour le tirer doucement de ses rêves. Et pour parfaire ce moment, ces yeux s'ouvrirent sur la plus belle créature que Dieu ai pu lui donner.

Pendant ces quelques instants de bonheur, il pensait à, ô combien sa douce Robin comptait pour lui. Depuis l'histoire d'Enies Lobby, il n'avait plus qu'elle en tête. Ses larmes et son passé hantait ses nuits, il ne voulait qu'une chose, pouvoir la consoler, la protéger, l'aimer et la chérir comme elle le méritait.

« Bonjour, Franky-San, bien dormi ? »

« Jamais aussi bien. Qu'en est-il de toi, Nico-Babe ? »

« Sublimement bien, merci. » Son sourire effaçait tout mal de crâne qu'il pouvait avoir un lendemain de bourrage intensif.

Franky aurait voulu passer un peu plus de temps ici, à ne rien faire à part le contempler. Cela dit, l'archéologue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« Il est déjà 9h15. Nami nous attends. Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas t'attirer les foudres de notre chère navigatrice. »

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte derrière elle, sa main, qui était toujours sur les cheveux de Franky, disparaissant avec elle.

Le cyborg se retourna dans son lit et soupira. Et si Robin s'en foutait après tout ? Un simple baiser pouvait être anodin, il le savait très bien. Mais il savait aussi, au fond de lui, que ça n'était pas un simple baiser. De plus, il avait encore passé une merveilleuse soirée en sa compagnie et ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là !

Se sentant de nouveau d'attaque, il se dépêche de prendre une douce avant d'enfiler son accoutrement habituel, et courra vers les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis.

**xxx**

« Marimo. »

…

« Marimo. »

…

« Ma-ri-mo ! »

… Toujours rien. Sanji, fraîchement réveillé, devait déjà s'égosiller pour réveiller une algue ronflante, qui avait bien décidé de rester au lit toute la journée.

« MARIMO, BORDEL, DEBOUT ! » Sanji leva une jambe, anticipant un coup de l'épéiste.

Mais non. La réaction qu'il eu n'était pas celle escomptée.  
Zoro, se retourna enfin vers le gueuleur, ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, le fusilla du regard et... ronfla de plus belle !

Malheureusement pour lui, son 'sommeil' se fit interrompre par un bon coup de pied qui l'envoya valser jusqu'au mur.

« Il est 9h30, putain. Bouge toi le cul, on a même pas le temps de se prendre une douche alors habille toi et fais en sorte d'être plus présentable que l'algue défraichie que t'es. »

Le bretteur se leva paresseusement du sol en grognant quelques insultes, mais il n'était pas en était de rendre le coup, trop fatigué. Il se rendit donc à la salle de bain pendant que Sanji s'habillait.  
Quelques minutes après, ils arrivaient dans la salle à manger de l'auberge, où Nami étranglait Usopp et Luffy.

« Si c'est comme ça quand j'ai le dos tourné... »

« TA GUEULE ZORO. »

**xxx**

« Bon. On récapitule pour les deux idiots qui ne sont même pas fichus de se lever à l'heure... »

« Nami-Swaaaan, ne m'en veux pas ma douce... » coupa Sanji, les larmes aux yeux.

« NE ME COUPE PAS, TOI ! Hum hum...! Je disais donc : le LogPose devrait prendre deux jours pour se charger. Nous avons encore une nuit à passer ici. Du coup, j'ai prévenu le patron de l'auberge que nous resterons une nuit de plus.  
Oh. Et il est hors de question qu'on change de binôme pour les chambres. »

« J'suis pas d'acc... »

« Et celui qui osera se plaindre me devra automatiquement 10,000 B. C'est à vos risques et périls. »

Zoro se tue, mais l'expression sur sa tête en disait long.

« Bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Sinon, aujourd'hui, quartier-libre pour tout le monde. Je ferais la distribution de l'argent plus tard, mais prévoyez bien ce que vous comptez faire car vous n'en n'aurait pas plus. Et pas de fête ce soir. Je vous veux tous frais pour demain. Les tâches seront distribuées à 9h -PRECISES- et nous quitteront l'île vers les 18h si tout va bien. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? »

« Ouuuuuiii Namiiiiii » dirent-ils tous en cœur

Le petit-déjeuner se fini dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même Zoro avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire devant les idioties de Luffy. Franky, lui, jetait des petits coups d'œil -qu'il croyait- furtifs vers Robin, qui avait très bien vu son petit manège et qui pouffait en dégustant ses pancakes.

**xxx**

-Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, à un café de l'île-

« J'vais tout t'expliquer, c'est pas c'que tu crois ! »

« Oh mais je t'en pris, régale moi de tes explications, sale menteur ! » Sanji pointait sa cigarette vers Franky.

« C'est tout simple. Tu te rappelle de mon pote, Vega, qu'on avait croisé sur une île il y a quelques mois ? »

« Le mignon aux cheveux violets là ? »

« Euh... ouais, si tu veux. Le truc c'est qu'il aimait bien Zoro, et le soir où on était tous allés faire la fête, je les ai vus tout les deux sortir du bar.

Le lendemain, ton algue chérie menace de me couper en deux si j'en pipais mot à qui que ce soit, parce qu'il savait que je les avais capté. C'est tout.

Tu vois, quand j'te disais que tu devais me faire confiance pour cette histoire de pacte, j'avais une bonne raison ! Et puis,ça t'a laissé la surprise comme ça ! »

« Ouais ouais, elle est faiblarde ton excuse... »

« Ohlala... » Franky prit une longue gorgée de cola avant de continuer. « Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire de fumette là, j'ai pas tout compris ? »

« Ah ça. Ben deuxième découverte de la soirée. Le Marimo qui fume que quand il en aurait 'besoin'. En clair il avait les boules pour moi (ou il était obnubilé par mon corps sublimement nu) , il arrivait pas à dormir du coup il s'est roulé son p'tit spliff. Et ça m'a réveillé bien évidement. Alors il m'a laissé tirer, on a encore un peu parlé de ce que j'avais fraîchement su et on est resté là à parler pendant des heures de tout et de rien comme deux vieux potes. Bizarre, non ? »

« Ah ouais ? T'essaye de te faire copain-copain avec Zoro pour le baiser toi ? J'avais p't'être raison alors...! »

« Quuuuoi ?! Écoute j'vais pas le jeter s'il essaye d'être sympa avec moi. Et non, j'ai pas envie de vivre le grand amour avec une algue. »

« Ouais ouais. En attendant il en faudra plus que toi qui dort à oilp, si tu tiens à ce qu'il te saute dessus. »

« Pff, laisse moi faire. Sinon, toi, du nouveau? »

Franky prit une longue gorgée de cola avant de lui répondre.

« Ben... disons qu'on s'est embrassés... ou plutôt elle... enfin je sais même plus... »

« Ahahah mais c'est qu'on s'y donne à fond chez vous ! »

« Et après on s'est endormi main dans la main... »

« Ohhh c'est meuuuuuuuugnon ! »

« Hm... Mais encore une fois, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cette nana. Je sais pas si elle le voulait vraiment, ou si c'était juste sous le coup de l'alcool. »

Sanji posa brutalement son café sur la table et manqua d'en éclabousser le cyborg.

« Bordel, Franky ! Arrête de faire une putain de fixette sur l'alcool ! Elle le voulait sûrement, seulement si vous n'aviez pas autant bu, peut-être que ça se serait passé plus doucement encore.  
En tout cas une chose est sûre, elle te veux. Ça se voit, même Luffy a dû le capter. Tu crois que c'est à cause de quoi, ce sourire qu'elle a en permanence depuis même pas une semaine ? A cause d'un putain de cyborg coincé du cul, qui a prit des mois pour avoir les couilles de se rapprocher d'elle. »

Franky manqua de recracher son cola.

« Eh tu peux parler toi ! C'est grâce à qui que tu vas enfin te taper l'autre imbécile ? »

« Ohhh, rien n'est moins sûr, mon ami...! »

**xxx**

« Chopper ! »

Le renne se stoppa dans sa marche et se retourna, pour voir Robin, accompagnée d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Robin ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard pour le dîner, les autres nous attendent au bar ! »

« A ce propos... Je ne mangerais pas avec vous ce soir. Je viens de retrouver un vieil ami.  
Chopper, voici Simon. Simon, Chopper, le médecin de mon équipage. »

Le-dit Simon se baisser pour serrer la patte du renne avec un grand sourire.

« Enchanté ! »

« De même ! » Puis Chopper se retourna vers Robin. « Bien, mais ne rentre pas tard ce soir, une longue journée nous attend demain ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Fit-elle en tapotant son chapeau.

« A demain ! »

« Bonne soirée ! » Et Chopper se remit à marcher vers le bar, comme si de rien n'était.

**xxx**

Entre-temps, tout le monde était réuni à la table, sauf Robin, Chopper et Franky.

« Décidément, ils veulent tous me faire mourir de faim... »

« Bon Luffy, arrête de faire chier, on va commander, c'est bon ! »

« Robin-San doit sûrement être avec Franky-San, yohohohoho ! »

« Non, elle n'est pas avec moi. »

Le cyborg venait de les rejoindre, suivit de près par le petit renne qui prit la parole juste après.

« Les amis ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, Robin ne mange pas avec nous ce soir, elle vient de retrouver un ami à elle, un certain Simon ! »

De grands yeux ronds s'ouvrirent autour de la table.

« Tiens, Robin ne m'en a jamais parlé pourtant... »

« A moi non plus ! » répondirent-ils tous à Nami.

« Mais bon...après tout, on n'est pas obligés de tout savoir... »

Pendant le dîner, tout le monde oublia cette histoire, ou presque. Sanji jeta un œil vers Franky. Le pauvre cyborg avait un air dépité. Il ne riait pas avec les autres et se contentait de manger, sa face à quelques centimètres de son assiette.

**xxx**

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas... Te revoir ici, après tant d'années... »

« Qui l'aurai cru, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir, Robin... Tu m'a manqué, tout ce temps, tu sais ? »

« Et toi aussi, si tu savais... Je me demande de quoi aurait eu l'air ma vie si je n'avais pas dû m'enfuir de ton île... On voulait se marier, tu te souviens ? »

« Ahah, on peut toujours se rattraper, tu sais... »

Robin se leva du lit où elle était allongée, et commença à s'habiller.

« Malheureusement, j'ai une nouvelle vie à présent. J'ai des amis qui tiennent à mon but, et je tiens aux leurs. Je ne les laisserais pour rien au monde. »

« Je vois... Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? »

« On ne peut pas se permettre de 'devenir' quelque chose à nouveau, Simon... »

L'homme se leva à son tour et alla enlacer le dos la brune.

« Dans ce cas, laisse moi au moins boire un dernier verre avec toi. »

« Bien. Mais je ne dois pas rentrer tard... » fit-elle avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser.

**xxx**

Une fois sur la route du retour, vers 10h, les Mugiwaras s'intéressèrent au cas du cyborg, qui trainait des pieds devant eux.

« Oï, Franky. »

C'était Zoro qui se tenait à présent à côté de lui.

« J'ai remarqué que t'es pas trop bien depuis cette histoire avec Robin... Tu sais, t'aura du temps pour te rattraper de cette soirée. Et puis, c'est un peu trop tôt pour commencer les crises de jalousies, non ? Ahah »

Les talents de consolateur de Zoro.

« Hmm... C'est sympa, l'épéiste. »

« OI MARIMO. Commence pas à faire chier Franky ! »

C'est bien connu, le bretteur déteste être coupé. Si bien qu'il vous coupera en retour.  
Mais au moment où il dégaina Wado Ichimonji, un pied sur sa face le calma bien vite.

Franky qui regardait à peine la scène, continua à marcher.

« Eh, Franky, attends moi ! »

Le cuistot courra vers lui pour le rattraper, suivi de Zoro qui se retenait pour lui foutre un pain.

Mais le trio fut stoppé net, ainsi que le reste de la troupe peu de temps après.

...

« Attendez... Robin est pas censée galocher Franky plutôt ? »

Dans le mille, Luffy.

* * *

_Premièrement, je tiens à m'excuser de tout mon coeur pour la merde que je viens d'écrire, j'ai honte._

_Deuxièmement, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus dans les dialogues et les fautes, ET JE ME RATTRAPERAIS AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. :(_

_Ah, et comme vous avez pu le voir, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus sur le Frobin (alors qu'au départ, ce pairing devait juste être une sorte de figurant -ma fiction commence à dérailler net.), le prochain chapitre sera plus sur le ZoSan (j'espère...)_

_Mais comme toujours, je fais pleins de bisous à ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cette fanfic, merci de me suivre jusqu'ici ! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Ça faisait bien longtemps que Franky n'avait pas retenu ses larmes comme ça.

A la vue de Robin, tranquillement installée sur les genoux d'un autre homme, sur un banc plus loin, il cessa de respirer. Mais lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, Franky avait l'impression de se faire ratatiner le cœur, sa fierté avec.  
Il se sentait trahi, déçu. Cette femme, avec qui il avait passé tant de moments importants, avec qui il voulait passer sa vie, le narguait inconsciemment, crachant sur tous les espoirs -pourtant bien fondés- de l'homme.

Sanji se tenait à côté de lui.  
Il aurait voulu lui cacher les yeux à temps.  
Il aurait voulu tuer cet homme, qui volait Robin à son ami. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Le reste de l'équipage se tenait derrière eux.  
Ils avaient l'air tous autant choqués que les deux compères.  
Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Robin, qui avait pu leur jouer tant de mauvais tours avant Enies Lobby, avait battu son record, cette fois-ci.  
Et pourtant, même si elle avait un intérêt précis pour faire ce genre de choses, elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal, physiquement ou mentalement, à l'un de ses nakama, surtout pas à Franky, pour qui elle avait une affection énorme.

« Allons-y. » Zoro empoigna l'épaule du cyborg fermement.  
Sanji acquiesça et prit son autre épaule. Ainsi, ils le poussèrent à marcher, s'éloignant de Robin.

La marche fut très silencieuse, mis à part les quelques phrases réconfortantes que Sanji disait, en vain.

Une fois arrivés dans le couloir, tous se souhaitèrent tristement une bonne nuit.

« Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi, Franky ? »

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« T'inquiètes Sanji, ça va aller, c'est rien. J'vais aller me coucher, mais si jamais y'a deux bouteilles de cola qui traînent dans ton frigo, je suis pas contre... » Il força un sourire.

Sanji l'assura qu'il lui en rapporterait dès que possible, avant de lui faire une accolade chaleureuse et un sourire encourageant. En vain, encore une fois.

**xxx**

Après avoir prit sa douche, Sanji ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, les bras chargés de bouteilles.

« Je reviens, j'apporte ça à Franky. »

« Vas-y, je laisserais la porte ouverte. »

Même Zoro semblait touché par cette histoire.

Ainsi, le blond quitta sa chambre et alla toquer à celle de Franky.  
Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir, lui arracha les bouteilles des mains avant de les boire d'une traite.  
Sanji en profita pour rentrer et attendit qu'il finisse pour lui tendre ses bras. Le cyborg n'attendit pas une seconde pour plonger dedans, et de gros sanglots se firent directement entendre.  
Le blond le serait un peu plus fort contre lui, comme pour prendre sa douleur.

« S...Sanji...Pourquoi elle me fait ça, putain...*snifffff*...Je...j'pensais qu'elle m'aimait, bordel!... »

Tandis que le cyborg trempait sa chemise avec ses larmes, Sanji ne répondait pas. Il se contenta de caresser son dos.  
Il ne savait même pas quoi dire. Il était tout aussi paumé que Franky. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, et ce qu'il avait pu voir lui même, Robin semblait très heureuse en sa compagnie...

Il ne la comprenait pas. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait du mépris pour une femme.

**xxx**

Sanji revint dans sa chambre deux heures après.

« Alors, comment il va ? » Zoro était allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

« A ton avis, Marimo ? Il est au plus bas. J'ai même dû l'endormir moi-même. » Sanji commença à se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans son lit. « Le pauvre, il a sa tête complètement retournée. Et il est pas le seul à l'avoir. Je sais vraiment pas comment ça va se finir... En attendant, il faut tous qu'on soit la pour lui. Sans rejeter Robin bien sûr. Sinon l'équipage va en prendre un coup. Et puis, ses histoires ne nous concernent pas... »

« Ouais... Je comprend pas ce qui se passe dans sa tête, en tout cas Robin a vraiment déconné. »

« Hmm... »

Un silence s'installa. Les deux étaient allongés dans leurs lits, à scruter le plafond.

« Franky a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir. »

Sanji tourna sa tête vers Zoro, arquant un sourcil.

« Enfin j'veux dire... il a l'air de vraiment compter pour toi, comme si tu ferais tout pour lui.  
Ça doit être sympa d'avoir une personne qui tient autant à toi... »

« Le Marimo devient émotionnel ?  
Ça sert à ça, les amis. Et tu en es entouré chaque jour. Tous tes nakama prendront soin de toi jusqu'à leurs morts, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, pourtant. »

« Je sais... »

« Et le jour où tu trouvera quelqu'un qui mérite toute ton attention, que ce soit en amour ou en amitié, alors cette personne te la rendra encore plus. »

« Si tu le dis. Mais c'est pas à moi que tu vas apprendre la vie, Ero-Cook. » Zoro se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres. « Bon, on s'en fume un avant de dormir ? »

« Avec plaisir, abrutie d'algue ! »

**xxx**

Robin devait faire ses adieux à ce Simon, dans la même soirée.  
Cet homme avait été son premier amour, une des seules personnes à qui elle avait entièrement confiance, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait une croix sur lui, depuis le jour où elle dû s'enfuir de son île. Elle s'en était tellement voulu de l'avoir laissé pendant toutes ces années. Elle se rappelait chaque jour de la promesse qu'elle lui avait fait, cette fois la. La promesse de le retrouver. Et voilà qu'elle le croisait par hasard, sur une île quelconque.

Cependant, sa vie avait bien changé depuis. Elle avait une toute autre promesse à tenir à présent. Celle de jurer fidélité à ses nakama, chaque jour. Grâce à eux, elle avait retrouvé l'envie de vivre, et son rêve de pouvoir enfin lire le Rio Ponéglyphe se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Alors, ce soir, devant son auberge, Robin fit de tristes adieux à son amant.  
Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, elle l'avait retrouvé. Mais maintenant, sa vie ne lui permettait pas de rester avec Simon, il le savait, et il ne voulait sûrement lui barrer le chemin de son bonheur. De plus, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt, un homme de son équipage prenait très bien soin d'elle.  
Il ne pouvait juste qu'espérer que cela soit vrai.

Ainsi, après quelques larmes ils se séparèrent. Sûrement à jamais.  
Et Robin entra dans l'auberge sans même se retourner.

**xxx**

Quand Robin entra dans sa chambre, la lumière était allumée, mais Franky n'était pas dans son lit. Elle fit quelques pas avant de remarquer du bruit venant de la salle de bain. Il devait sûrement s'y trouver.  
Elle sécha ses larmes, soulagée qu'il ne l'ai pas vu comme ça, et se prépara à se coucher, avant de s'allonger dans son lit pour lire un nouveau livre. Livre que Simon lui avait donné quelques temps plus tôt.

**xxx**

« Hm... J'devais avoir 17 ans. C'était un soir, dans un bar je sais plus trop où...  
J'avais plus de sous, et c'était trop tard pour couper un pirate histoire de se faire un peu de blé. » Les deux hommes étaient assis face-à-face sur le lit de Sanji. « Du coup ben... j'ai essayé de faire du charme à la serveuse. »

« Mon Dieu, ça devait pas être beau à voir... »

« Ta gueule. » Zoro tira une latte sur leur sixième bédo. « Ça a marché. Même très bien. Si bien que la femme m'a planté ses seins dans la gueule avant de me dire un truc comme quoi si j'avais pas d'argent, je devrais la payer autrement. L'idée était pas trop mal, la femme elle même était pas trop mal. Du coup, vient l'heure de la fermeture, j'avais bu des dizaines de bouteilles gratos, j'avais jamais été si comblé. Puis après elle m'emmène à l'étage, la température commence à monter, elle m'allonge sur le lit puis on commence les prélis... Jusqu'à ce que son copain entre dans la chambre. »

« AHAHAHAHAH ! Mais c'est que tu les choisis bien, toi ! »

« Euh... C'est pas toi qui a baisé une femme mariée, hier ? »

« C'était DI-FFE-RENT. Et puis monopolise pas l'bédo putain. »

« Pas tant que ça... Quoi qu'il en soit, t'as voulu entendre mon premier coup avec un mec, alors tu ferme ta grande gueule et tu me laisse finir. »

Sanji n'eut même pas le temps de rétorquer que Zoro lui enfonça le joint dans sa bouche avant de continuer la description de sa folle nuit.

« Donc le mec arrive comme ça. Mais apparemment, j'étais le seul gêné dans l'histoire, parce que sa meuf l'invita carrément au lit avec nous. Du coup, en deux secondes, le mec était à oilp, en train de faire la girouette entre nous deux. Ça a pas mis trop de temps pour commencer à me plaire, et du coup, ça a fini en plan à trois. Et crois-moi, on a tout fait. Je pensais pas pouvoir jouir autant de fois en si peu de temps. Oh, et à un moment, il a sorti sa... Oy, Cook. Tu saigne. »

Le blond avait les yeux de la taille de deux pamplemousse, ce qui fit rire Zoro.

« QUOI ? Euh... C'est rien, j'm'imaginais juste la scène... » et il s'essuya d'un geste.

« Tu t'imaginais la scène... Avec moi, Ero-Cook ? » Zoro avait un sourire aux lèvres, comme celui qu'il avait quand il était avide de sang... Mais il semblait bien avide d'autre chose cette fois-ci... Il se rapprocha dangereusement de sa proie.

« Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ce qu'on a fait, après que sa copine soit partie... »

**xxx**

«Bonsoir, Franky-San ! »

Le cyborg, fraîchement sortit de la salle de bain, avait devant lui Robin, lui souriant faiblement.  
Il détourna vite son regard et plongea dans son lit.

« Bonsoir, Nico Robin. »

Robin avait l'air surprise. Elle avait été habitué à mieux venant de Franky. Peut-être avait-il passé une mauvaise soirée..

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était.  
Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Elle n'était pas bête, elle aurait pu se douter qu'il les avaient surpris, elle et son stupide Simon.

« Et toi ? » Il la regarda d'un air grave. Un air que Robin n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Eh bien, oui... »

« Tant mieux. Sur ce, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit. » coupa-t'il avant de se retourner dans son lit.

...

« … Bonne nuit, Franky... »

Cette nuit, Robin eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Était-il possible que Franky les avait vu, un peu plus tôt, ou lui en voulait-il parce qu'elle n'avait pas passé la soirée avec lui ?  
Si c'était la première proposition, dans ce cas là, elle devait assumer ses actes, aussi idiots qu'ils soient. Elle n'avait plus qu'à lui dire toute la vérité.  
Seulement, ça ne suffirait surement pas.

**xxx**

La beuh excite, comme elle peut endormir certains sens.  
En tout cas, pour ces deux hommes, elle avait éveillé en eux une excitation bien particulière, que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pouvait cacher.

Sanji avait attendu ce moment pendant des mois. Et voilà que Zoro s'offrait à lui. Peut importe la raison, il ne comptait pas le laisser filer.  
Seulement, il ne montrait pas son enthousiasme, au contraire, il avait gardé ses gros yeux, fixant Zoro qui était à présent penché sur lui.

« Alors... ? »

En guise de réponse, Sanji, qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits tant bien que mal, entoura Zoro avec ses jambes pour le tirer vers lui. Une fois assez proches, il s'avança pour faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche, déjà entre-ouverte.  
Ainsi commença un baiser sauvage, qui ne semblerait jamais s'arrêter. Mais Zoro le rompit, pour passer à autre chose.

Il commença par frotter son érection à celle de Sanji. Les lèvres presque collées, il laissa échapper quelques râles de plaisir, qui envoyèrent de nombreux frissons dans le corps de son amant. Puis, il descendit dans le creux de son cou, pour y laisser un suçon qui sera visible pour les jours à venir.

Il continua sa descente et lécha, suça et mordilla ses tétons, lui arrachant quelques gémissements.  
Il continua à prendre soin de la virilité du blond avec sa main, pendant qu'il faisait son chemin sur son torse.  
Une fois arrivée à destination, il enleva le boxer de Sanji avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil

L'homme avait une respiration saccadée. Les joues rosées de plaisir et les lèvres, qu'il se mordait, encore rouges de leur baiser fougueux. Il le suppliait du regard de ne pas le faire attendre encore plus longtemps.

Le vert exauça donc son souhait en prenant son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Il y passa sa langue, exerçant une pression parfaite.  
Sanji étouffa un râle, agrippant les draps de toutes ses forces. Encouragé par cette réaction, Zoro suça de plus en plus fort sur sa verge en faisant cette fois-ci de rapides mouvements de va-et-viens.

Après quelques minutes, cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour Sanji de se contenir.

La chaleur de sa bouche, la sensation de sa langue agréablement râpeuse sur son membre gonflé, toute cette situation et surtout, Zoro lui-même, ne faisaient que l'exciter furieusement, seconde après seconde. A vrai dire, il en avait même **trop** chaud.

Zoro s'occupait à présent de ses bourses. Il les malaxaient et les léchaient à cœur-joie.

Puis, il s'arrêta et releva sa tête vers Sanji. Sa respiration titillait le membre de Sanji.

« Il fait trop chaud... On prend un bain ? »

* * *

_MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS AVEC CETTE PUTAIN DE FICTION ?!_

_Hum hum, oyé oyé, chers amis, vous avez le droit de me jeter des caillasses. Non seulement je m'essaie à l'écriture d'un lemon, MAIS EN PLUS JE LE COUPE EN DEUX ET JE FAIS DE L'OOC A VOLONTE, OUAAAAAIS !_

_Et vous pouvez pleurer pour le sort de ce pauvre Franky, qui a été face-à-face avec la triste vérité (quelle coïncidence, me diriez-vous, on s'y serait pas attendu ! *VLAN*)_

_Sinon... Du coup le ZoSan est monté en flèche d'un seul coup, et je sais très bien qu'après avoir fumé de l'herbe, on ne change pas totalement de personnalité. Cela dit, l'excitation y est bien (du moins chez moi, ça le fait, et la foncedalle aussi hahaha...ma gueule) et du coup, pourquoi Zoro ne serait-il pas attiré par Sanji ? APRES TOUT, QUI NE SERAIT PAS ATTIRE PAR SANJI ?_

_Bon j'arrête de me trouver des excuses. J'pense que j'vais aller me coucher maintenant.  
Soyez libre de me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des conseils ou quoi, je me ferais un plaisir de les recevoir. Faites pas trop attention aux fautes, ma tête est remplie de merde ce soir (ok j'arrête vraiment ave les excuses à la con.)  
Et promis la prochaine fois je ferais pas de coin lamentations-de-la-dite-auteure. (D'ailleurs la prochaine fois sera sûrement un peu plus longue à venir étant donné le rapport que je dois faire pour cette rentrée de merde...)_

_Voilà... Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous, et vous remercie énormément !_

_Je regretterais ce texte demain matin._


	9. Chapter 9

Quelque chose n'était pas juste. Il n'était pas à sa place. Oh non. Du moins, pas selon lui.  
Il **devait** le rendre à sa merci, il **devait** être la cause de ses gémissements; il **devait **reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

L'eau coulait dans la baignoire, et pendant qu'elle se remplissait doucement, Zoro fit valser son boxer dans la pièce avant d'attirer Sanji vers lui, le prenant par le bas du dos, et de l'embrasser. Il lui donnait de lents coups de hanches, impatient.

Pour le calmer un peu, Sanji décida de passer à l'action. Avec une grande main, il se sépara un peu de l'autre corps afin d'en envelopper leurs deux sexes. Il commença à la bouger de haut en bas, tout en mordillant l'oreille de Zoro. Celui-ci, retenant sa respiration, fini par sortir de ses gonds et poussa -délicatement, tout de même- Sanji dans le bain.

La parfaite température.  
Zoro se trouvait de nouveau sur lui, ce qui le gênait encore un peu. Mais il se laissa faire, du moins jusqu'au moment où le vert descendit un peu trop bas. A ce moment-là, tout le corps du blond se raidit. Zoro le remarqua assez rapidement et vint nicher sa tête dans son coup, embrassant et léchant chaque recoin de sa peau blanche.

« Allez... Laisse toi faire... J'en peux plus, putain... » lui susurra-t'il à l'oreille.

« Quel égoïste. » Sanji se redressa et prit le menton de Zoro entre ses doigts. « Si je me laisse faire, dis-toi bien que tu devras te laisser faire après. »

Un sourire des plus pervers lui coupa le visage, lorsque Zoro écarquilla les yeux à sa déclaration. Il lui lécha la joue du bout de la langue avant de reprendre sa place.

Le bretteur reprit vite ses esprits avant de lui rendre son sourire, encore plus pervers que l'autre.

Il leva les jambes du blond pour les installer sur ses épaules, et embrassa un de ses mollets, qu'il massait vigoureusement avec sa main.

« Dépêche-toi, et arrête de m'exciter comme ça, putain... »

« A tes souhaits, Ero-Cook... »

Il fondit sur ses lèvres, les mordillant, entrelaçant leurs langues avec passion.  
Une de ses mains montait et descendait le long de la cuisse du cuistot, et l'autre massait son anus, exerçant une pression pas si désagréable que ça, d'après ce dernier, qui donna un violent coup de bassin de telle sorte à y faire rentrer son doigt. Zoro élargissait son sourire.

« Eh ben, t'en veux, dis-moi... »

« Vas-y, abruti... »

Zoro se redressa un peu, et réajusta les jambes du blond. Puis, doucement, il s'inséra en lui. Complètement.

Sanji bougea un peu, pour s'y ajuster et s'y habituer. Une fois l'air sur sa face relaxé, Zoro commença lui aussi à bouger.

A chaque poussée, il allait plus vite, et plus profond. Sa main avait délaissée la cuisse de Sanji pour s'attaquer à son pénis, sortant légèrement de l'eau. Il le masturbait à la même allure, et s'arrêtait quelques fois, lorsque le plaisir venait trop précipitamment dans son corps.

Ils s'échangeaient de nombreux baisers, qui ne faisaient qu'accroitre leur envie, et les laissaient encore plus à bout de souffle qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

L'autre main de Zoro titillait le torse de Sanji, qui lui, avait ses mains calées sur son fessier.

En parlant de Sanji, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir à ce train là. Zoro le sentait bien, et lui-même n'était pas loin de l'apogée de son plaisir.

Il fixait la tête du blond, à sa merci, encore une fois. Ses joues étaient teintées d'un rouge semblable à la couleur de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Les mèches de sa chevelure étaient tellement désordonnées qu'il pouvait apercevoir son autre œil.

Zoro avait rarement vu une créature aussi sexy. C'était beaucoup mieux que dans ses rêves. Oui, il prenait plaisir à s'imaginer toutes sortes de scènes entre Sanji et lui, bien qu'il pensait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Une simple attirance physique, pensait-il.

Sanji, quant à lui, était aux anges. Zoro s'y prenait beaucoup trop bien. Bercé par le plaisir que lui procurait le bretteur et par les mini-vagues, créées par leurs deux corps en mouvement, qui s'échouait sur son bas-ventre, il observait minutieusement, les yeux entre-ouverts, l'homme de tout ses désirs.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Zoro était en train de le prendre, là, tout de suite. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi IL avait fait le premier pas, qu'attendait-il de lui ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Sanji n'était pas en état de réfléchir à tout ça. Il était au bord de l'extase. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter le temps, et rester comme ça, avec cette sensation, des heures entières...

Mais,en un dernier coup de hanches, le vert envoya son amant à un degré supérieur à cette sensation. Sanji, la respiration coupée, se déversa sur son torse, lâchant un dernier râle .

Zoro, quant à lui, se mordit la lèvre tellement le plaisir était fort. Puis, il se vida à son tour et s'allongea sur Sanji, haletant.

**xxx**

Quelques minutes après leurs orgasmes, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Leurs respirations s'étaient calmées, et eux aussi d'ailleurs. Un peu trop, même.

« Zoro... Oï, Zoro, bouge toi, tu m'étouffes. »

Zoro leva sa tête et regarda son interlocuteur. Sans exprimer une seule émotion, il se dégagea et pris un gant, et commença à le savonner. Un vrai amant-poule ! Et sous les yeux étonnés de Sanji, il se dépêcha de faire de même pour lui, puis de rincer tout ça. Puis, il se re-pencha sur Sanji pour l'embrasser. Un petit bisous, tout mignon, tout gentil.

Le sexe serait-il un lavage de cerveau pour les algues ?

Après ce petit-mignon-gentil bisous, Zoro enveloppa Sanji de ses bras, et sans le lâcher, se redressa.  
Il sortit du bain, l'autre toujours dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il défonçait la porte à coups de pieds, le blond en profita pour chopper une serviette, et commença à sécher le torse de son amant.

Une fois la porte achevée, le bretteur se dirigea vers son lit et y déposa Sanji. Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. A vrai dire, les jambes accrochées à ses hanches l'en aurait empêché de toute façon.

Il se pencha une énième fois et reprit son baiser là où il l'avait arrêté. Leurs lèvres bougeaient déjà plus, néanmoins. A bout de souffle, il y mit fin, et regarda Sanji dans les yeux, d'un air un peu trop sérieux pour cette situation. Le cuistot en prenait presque peur, jusqu'à ce que Zoro se mette à parler.

« Oï, Cook, tu voulais pas t'occuper de moi, tout à l'heure ? »

Son air vicieux était revenu, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sanji, qui arborait un grand sourire. Ce dernier l'informa de sa réponse par un long baiser, sauvage et enflammé, au cours duquel il changea de place avec Zoro.

Oh oui, il allait bien s'occuper de lui.

**xxx**

Tout était calme cette nuit.

Brook et Luffy avaient fait la fête dans leur chambre, et avaient invité l'auberge entière (en prenant soin de ne pas en informer leur navigatrice). Ils étaient maintenant endormis, avachis dans leurs lits.

En parlant d'elle, Nami avait passé la soirée dans la chambre d'Usopp et Chopper. Elle n'était pas venue que pour remonter le moral du petit renne, très touché de l'histoire entre Franky et Robin. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Chopper faisait sa toilette. Mais bon, c'est une autre histoire !

Tout était bien calme... Sauf un bruit qui réveilla Robin... Comme des reniflements...

Robin se redressa, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Franky. Il lui faisait toujours dos, et semblait faiblement bouger. Les bruits venaient définitivement de lui.

« Franky...? »

D'un seul coup, les bruit s'arrêtèrent, comme par magie.

« Franky, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Alors Robin fit éclore un bras sur la table de chevet du cyborg pour attraper son bras et le tourner vers elle.

Le cyborg se redressa précipitamment et regarda Robin d'un air grave. La lumière qui venait de la fenêtre montrait les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'air totalement choqué. Il ne bougeait plus, ne montrait aucune émotion. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire était de la fusiller du regard.

« Que- »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, Nico Robin. »

Ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche du cyborg si rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Franky...? »

Robin avait la tête baissée. Elle était perdue. Alors c'était bien à cause d'elle qu'il était si froid. Si distant, comparé aux derniers jours. Elle s'en voulait déjà terriblement. Elle avait tout gâché. Et si c'était à cause de ce qu'elle pensait, alors elle était impardonnable.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?  
Fais ta vie, mais évite d'être si proche de moi dans ce cas. »

C'était ça.

« Franky... Tu nous as vu...? »

Franky détourna le regard.

« Tch. Idiote. Qui ne vous aurait pas vu, en plein milieu de la ville.

Je t'aurai jamais imaginé comme ça- »

« Écoute Franky, si je t'explique, tu comprendra surement, même si je sais que ça n'est pas une excuse... Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu le sais pourtant... »

« Je l'ai pensé à un moment, mais une des seules preuves que j'ai pu avoir, c'est de te voir te taper d'autres mecs. »

« Mais- »

« Tu me fatigues. » Puis, il se leva et enfila sa chemise, tout en séchant ses larmes. « Je vais rentrer au bateau. Tu peux inviter qui tu veux, je lui laisse les clés. »

Robin se leva à son tour et attrapa sa main, qui posait les clés sur la table.

« Franky, s'il te plaît... écoute-moi... »

« Lâche moi. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Robin voyait dans les yeux de Franky un profond dégout, et plus elle restait près de lui, plus le cyborg contractait son corps et ses muscles, les faisant ressortir horriblement.

Apeurée, elle tomba sur ses genoux.  
Franky la regarda avec mépris. Il détourna le regard une seconde fois avant de dégager sa main de celles de Robin. Il fit quelques pas et entendit des sanglots. Surpris, il se retourna pour voir Robin, penchée si bien que sa tête n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sol.

« Relève-toi. »

Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, c'est de la voir souffrir et pleurer.  
Il en était la cause, mais il ne s'en voulait pas, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, cette fois-ci.

« Franky... Laisse moi t'expliquer, je t'en supplie... »

« Relève-toi, et arrête de pleurer. Je t'écoute. »

Robin releva la tête et le vit s'assoir à nouveau sur son lit. Elle fit de même et ainsi, lui expliqua toute l'histoire qu'elle a eu avec Simon. Franky l'écouta sans broncher jusqu'à la fin. Puis, il ouvrit enfin sa bouche, visiblement énervé.

« Si cette promesse est tant importante pour toi, alors pourquoi m'avoir fait espérer comme ça ?! »

Robin baissa la tête encore une fois.

« Parce que je ne pensais jamais le retrouver... Et que je voulais vraiment tenter quelque chose avec toi... »

L'homme restait impassible. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, sous les yeux emplis de larmes de Robin.

« Tu m'a beaucoup déçu, Nico Robin... »

« S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas... »

Mais Franky venait de refermer la porte sur lui, la laissant en pleurs sur son lit.

En passant dans le couloir, ses pensées furent interrompues par les cris de deux hommes, qu'il connaissait bien.

_'Au moins, il a réussi...'_

Leur pacte était bien compromis pour lui après cette soirée.

**xxx**

De leur côté, Sanji et Zoro étaient sur le point de s'endormir, après des heures de baise acharnée.

Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, collés à cause du petit lit.

Ils se faisaient face, leurs têtes sur le même oreiller, et se fixaient.

« Passe ton chemin, Marimo, arrête de me fixer, bordel. »

Zoro caressa la cuisse de Sanji, un petit sourire au visage.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on branle... »

« Je sais pas, en tout cas si tu veux branler quelque chose... »

« Ta gueule, tête d'algue. »

« Tch. Bon si tu permets, j'aimerais bien dormir moi... » Il se serra encore plus et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Sanji, l'embrassant quelques fois.

« Roronoa Zoro, un faible en endurance ? Ahahah... » Il caressait ses cheveux, d'un vert qu'il aimait bien, après tout. « On en reparlera demain, Marimo... »

Il rapprocha sa tête de celle de l'autre, avant de l'embrasser.

_'Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!'_

Bah... Après tout, ils avaient beau adorer se détester, au fond, ils s'aimaient bien... Et puis, pour cette histoire de câlins... Après tout, un peu de tendresse, ça fait jamais de mal, même venant de Zoro...

Le blond ne cessa de trouver des excuses pour ses actions. D'habitude, il aurait jeté le mec juste après l'avoir baisé.

Et là, il se retrouvait à dormir dans le même lit que lui, à passer son temps à l'embrasser et le caresser. Et bien sûr, l'algue n'était pas un simple mec, pour Sanji.

Ils en parleraient demain, en attendant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à profiter de leur nuit, douce et chaude...

* * *

_Et c'est qui qui a écrit un autre chapitre au lieu de bosser ?_  
_J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout au prix_

_ que ça va me coûter é_è_  
_Mais bon, pour vous, RIEN N'EST INSURMONTABLE. (on verra ça à la rentrée, ma poule..)_

_Bon pour parler vite fait du chapitre... Il se passe pas grand chose en fait...Le dialogue entre Robin et Franky a été vraiment très bizarre à écrire, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir pu bien exprimer leurs sentiments, de tout faire à la va-vite, pourtant j'y est mis du temps... Et non, Sanji n'est pas en train de se rendre compte comme par magie qu'il et amoureux de Zoro, malheureusement (non mais). Et ça y est, je suis enfin arrivée à bout de mon tout premier lemon i_i D'ailleurs, désolée de ne pas avoir fais la partie avec Sanji en Seme, parce que si vous êtes sages je garde ça pour après ! *VLAN*_

_Bon, pour finir je voudrais toutes vous remercier infiniment, vous me faites trop trop trop plaisir, et voila, ze vous zèmes._  
_Et bien sûr ça vaut aux anonymes, que je ne peux remercier par messages malheureusement :'( (et si vous avez un compte et que je vous dis pas "MERCIIIIII GNIAHGNIAH " c'est parce que je suis une bite qui croit que les choses sont déjà faites (alors que pas du tout). Sacré moi._

_Sur ce, il est 5h30 du matin, donc je me permet de remercier les personnages (vous pouvez vous munir de vos pierres et autres missiles) :_  
_Oh oui, merci Franky, je t'aime, t'es quand même super sexy pour un cyborg (même si j'ai du mal avec ton nouveau style...) et je vais essayer de ne plus te faire passer pour un faiblard dans ma fic. TU MERITES MIEUX, MERDE._  
_Zoro je t'aime aussi, t'es une bite toi aussi, un peu, mais bon, t'es plutot mignon quand tu ronronnes (ronronnoa zoro, tu captes...) avec Sanji. M'en veux pas si je te fais trop OOC. :'(_  
_Sanji je t'aime mais je sais pas si c'est plus ou moins que Zoro, ça restera à jamais un mystère. En tout cas t'es vraiment une bite aussi._  
_Et Robin ? C'EST LA REINE DES BIIIIIITES. J'te fais passer pour la méchante mais bon, en fait j'aurai dû mieux prévoir mon coup pour l'histoire à la con sur ce Simon de merde, parce que ca part en couille. Et je t'aime aussi, t'es une de mes préférééées-euuuh._  
_Ah et Usopp et Nami, oui faites vous des bisous, j'aime bien, et je vous aimes aussi, même si Nami t'es un peu une teup des fois._

_Ahhhh, j'me sens plus légère d'un seul coup._

_Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps d'arrêter les conneries. Bisous bisous, encore merci, et bonne nuit ! (putain ce texte fait carrément la taille du vrai chapitre...)_


	10. Chapter 10

Sanji se réveilla doucement. Ouvrant un œil, il aperçu Zoro, toujours pelotonné à lui. Il dormait encore.  
Sortant lentement de son sommeil, il décida de le réveiller aussi, et lui planta un doigt dans la joue, continuant jusqu'à obtenir la réaction escomptée.

Le bretteur grommela quelques insultes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux, qui, en voyant Sanji, s'agrandirent de plus en plus vite. Une fois les idées remises en place, le vert sauta du lit et commença à s'habiller, sous les yeux du blond, trop endormi pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« A propos d'hier soir... »

« Oï Marimo... Tu préfères pas qu'on en parle plus tard ? On a qu'à faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Et puis si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je dirais rien. »

Zoro le regarda un instant, avant de reprendre ses affaires, éparpillées dans toute la chambre.

« Bien. Mais bouge ton cul, si on est en retard, ta 'Nami-chérie' va t'arracher les couilles. »

« Elle ne ferait jamais ça, ma Nami-Swan... » Ses yeux brillaient de milles feux tandis qu'il prononçait ce nom.

« Oh ta gueule. Et t'as pas vu mon boxer ? »

« Dans la salle de bain. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ou t'arrivera à le trouver sans te perdre, tête d'algue? »

« Tch. »

Ainsi, Zoro disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant Sanji s'habiller tranquillement.

_'Parler... Mais pour lui dire quoi, putain...'_

**xxx**

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

La bonne humeur des Mugiwara n'était pas au beau fixe quand ils se retrouvèrent à table ce matin. Mais c'était sans compter la baisse de moral collective lorsqu'ils virent Franky, l'air vide de toute émotion. Il s'assit à table avec les autres, qui lui rendaient la politesse, sauf Robin, qui regardait son café, terriblement gênée.

Voyant que rien n'allait s'arranger si tous restaient silencieux, Nami prit la parole.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais faire la répartition des tâches.

Chopper, je suppose que tu dois te réapprovisionner pour tes soins. Alors tu viendras avec Robin et moi.  
Usopp, tu iras chercher de la poudre à canon et le reste. Zoro t'accompagnera pour t'aider à tout transporter.

Sanji tu t'occupera de la nourriture, avec Franky.  
Et Brook, je te laisse trouver de quoi prendre soin de ton piano. Luffy, tu pourras l'accompagner si tu veux. »

Elle fit la distribution des sous avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

« On se retrouve à 17h au plus tard sur le Sunny, le départ est prévu à 18h. Je compte sur vous. »

Après le petit-déjeuner, beaucoup trop calme pour un équipage comme celui là, ils se séparèrent.

**xxx**

Il était plus de 16h. Franky et Sanji marchaient, les bras chargés, en direction du Sunny.

Le cyborg lui avait tout raconté à propos de ce que Robin lui avait dit la veille.

Le blond ne comprenait pas mieux qu'hier pourtant. Il y avait des limites à la promesse, que la brune n'avait pas hésité à dépasser.

Il avait consolé du mieux qu'il pouvait le pauvre homme, seulement il semblait bien trop blessé pour se reprendre.

« M'enfin... Je ne veux plus en parler pour l'instant. Je l'écouterai encore, si jamais elle a quelque chose à m'apprendre, mais la pardonner est juste impossible pour l'instant. »

« Je comprend... Elle a vraiment déconné, cette fois-ci... »

« Hm... Mais sinon... A part si j'ai des hallucinations, j'ai bien cru entendre quelques trucs hier, près de votre porte... Tu m'explique ? » Un faible sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Franky.

« Ah..Eh ben... On a conclu. C'est tout. »

« C'est tout ?! Et c'était du genre... bestial ou... comment dire... vous vous teniez la main en faisant l'amour passionnément ? »

« Hm hm... » Sanji rougit un peu à ces mots. « Disons... Je sais pas, c'était bizarre... On va dire, un peu des deux... »

« Mais encore ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. On a trop fumé, on a baisé, c'était bien, mais faut pas que ça devienne une habitude. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Ben... » Le blond cherchait ses mots. « On va dire que Zoro pourrait peut-être s'attacher un peu trop à moi, ce qui serait une très mauvaise chose... »

« Sanji, Sanji, Sanji... Le jour où tu cesseras d'avoir peur des sentiments que toi et les gens qui t'entourent éprouvent... »

« Pardon ?! Aucun rapport. Tu m'as dis toi-même d'instaurer quelques règles pour que ça ne déraille pas, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Peut-être bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu te chie dessus à l'idée que quelqu'un comme Zoro puisse s'attacher à toi. Et quand quelqu'un s'attache vraiment à toi, tu fais de même. Donc, t'as juste peur d'un peu trop aimer Zoro, je me trompe ? »

« Pas du tout. Et puis, quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je pense du Marimo ne changera jamais. »

« Ouais ouais, bien sûr...! »

Sanji aurait voulu tuer Franky pour la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Et le ton ironique qu'il prenait en rajoutait des couches. Bien heureusement pour ce dernier, le blond put se retenir, et ils rejoignirent tranquillement le Sunny Go, tandis que le soleil rendait le ciel d'une teinte de plus en plus orangée.

**xxx**

Une semaine après, pendant qu'ils voguaient en mer, rien n'avait changé.

Sanji faisait la vaisselle du précédent dîner, pendant que les membres de l'équipage s'en allaient peu à peu de sa cuisine. Après avoir fini la première partie de sa vaisselle, le cuistot se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle, vide. Il recommença son travail, jusqu'à sentir bizarrement une présence. Une présence qui buvait quelque chose.

Il ne se retourna même pas, pensant simplement qu'un de ses nakamas s'était juste désaltéré à table.

Mais non, oh non.

Il comprit bien vite qui était cette présence lorsqu'une bouteille de saké vide fut déposée bien brusquement sur le plan de travail à côté de lui. Un saké très cher... et très alcoolisé.

Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour foutre un grand coup de pied au bretteur lorsque, soudain, une paire de bras l'entourèrent. Et le cuisinier n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand les mains du bretteur se trouvaient sous sa chemise, parcourant son torse frissonnant.

Il put à peine sortir une phrase avant qu'une main ne passe sous son pantalon.

« Enlève tes sales pattes. »

Mais ses mains ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, au contraire, et caressaient à présent l'entre-jambe du blond. Leur détenteur avait maintenant posé sa tête sur son épaule gauche, titillant l'oreille de Sanji avec son souffle si chaud.

« C'était bien hier soir... »

Sanji frissonnait de plus belle. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Son problème n'était pas de baiser régulièrement Zoro, seulement il avait plutôt l'air d'être son joujou sexuel, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Alors, il lâcha l'assiette qu'il était en train de laver et agrippa la main de Zoro qui s'était aventurée visiblement trop bas.

Mais Sanji avait sous-estimé la force de l'algue, qui ne comptait pas se laisser faire non plus, et n'eut aucun mal a garder sa main au chaud, tout en continuant ses caresses, qui faisaient réagir le blond comme il le désirait.

« C'que tu peux être excitant... »

« Lâche moi. »

Le ton que Sanji avait utilisé était bien grave pour une situation comme celle-ci, et semblait presque énervé.  
En effet, la semaine s'était passée sans l'ombre d'un Zoro pour le blond. Et lorsqu'il le croisait sur le bateau, il était encore plus froid qu'à son habitude. Et le voici revenant comme une fleur, parce que Monsieur a besoin de se vider.

Ne le sentant pas arrêter, le chef lui flanqua un bon coup de pied bien placé, qui le fit valser vers la table. Il se retourna, fulminant, mais n'eut pas le temps de lancer quelques insultes à Zoro que ce dernier bondit sur ses lèvres, comme sur sa proie.

Surpris et de plus en plus énervé, Sanji retira sa bouche de la sienne et tentait de se libérer de l'emprise du bretteur, qui l'agrippait par les hanches, commençant des mouvements de va-et-viens.

« PUTAIN MAIS BARRE TOI, CONNARD, TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE JE NE VEUX PAS DE TOI ?! »

Zoro s'arrêta net, mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

Il regardait intensément le blond, qui bouillait d'énervement.

Et soudain, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de relâcher ses hanches et de tourner les talons.

« Alors, tu ne m'aime vraiment pas... Désolé. » fit-il en franchissant la porte, une moue sur son visage.

Sanji, lui, tentait de calmer la chose dure, qui grandissait malgré lui, dans son pantalon, ainsi que son énervement.

Mais ce n'est pas une chose facile lorsque vous êtes autant troublé par la personne qui vous a causé tout ça...

**xxx**

Franky travaillait dans son atelier, ce soir-là.  
Il essayait de se changer les idées de la meilleure façon qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire créer de nouvelles inventions. Seulement, ça ne marchait pas très bien cette fois-ci. Son esprit était totalement ailleurs.

Ne pouvant donc pas avancer dans son boulot, il décida d'aller prendre l'air, et s'installa sur le pont, sirotant un cola. Il entendait parfois quelques insultes dites avec amour par Sanji, s'engueulant encore avec Zoro. Mais une voix plus douce attira son attention.

« Franky-San... »

Robin se tenait derrière lui. Elle avait eu la même expression de tristesse sur son visage toute cette semaine, où Franky n'avait fait que l'ignorer. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ?

« Viens t'assoir, Nico Robin, on a à se parler, tout les deux. »

Robin s'exécuta et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de celle du cyborg. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Franky-San... Je sais que je suis impardonnable, mais il faut me croire quand je te dis que je tiens énormément à toi... Bien plus qu'à Simon... Seulement... Je ne cherche pas à me trouver d'excuses...mais c'était sous le coup des retrouvailles, que je ne croyais plus possibles après tout ce temps... »

Franky restait de marbre et regardait les étoiles, croisant et décroisant les jambes.

« Tu sais, je l'ai beaucoup aimé... Mais ce n'était plus pareil... Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. »

Le cyborg lui jeta coup d'œil curieux, l'invitant à continuer.

« Depuis Enies Lobby, ma vie a énormément changé... Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et vous l'avez tous changé, à votre façon. Mais toi Franky, tu l'a totalement chamboulé.. Je n'aurai jamais cru autant aimer quelqu'un de ma vie, et pourtant, je ne pouvais simplement pas faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aborder... J'avais très peur... »

« Pourtant, la semaine dernière... »

« Je me sentais à l'aise, à ma place, dans l'auberge, avec toi... Tu as été formidable, et j'aurai tout donné pour que ces si beaux jours continuent... Seulement j'ai tout gâché, à mon habitude... Je m'en veux tellement, Franky... Plus jamais je ne toucherai un homme si ce n'est toi... Ce que je ressens pour toi depuis des mois et des mois... »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Et oui, Franky, fidèle à lui-même, ne supportait pas de la voir comme cela.  
Il se leva donc de sa chaise, soupira, avant de la prendre par la taille et de l'envelopper de ses grand bras, la serrant de plus en plus fort contre lui pendant que ses larmes ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

« Ça va être très dur de te pardonner, Nico Robin... »

* * *

_*Baille* Bien, j'ai repris les cours (et une envie folle de me cogner la tête de partout), et je tenais absolument à vous écrire ce chapitre cette nuit car je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire encore avant samedi._

_C'est pour ça que ce chapitre n'est pas très riche et tout simplement, pas super super, faut s'l'avouer, mais bon !  
Pas mal de ZoSan depuis deux chapitres ! J'essaye de faire 50/50 à chaque fois mais ça marche jamais tch !_

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécier avant tout ! La fin est proche (mais pas trop quand même, j'aime bien écrire cette histoire moi :c)  
Je vous fais de gros gros bisous, merci de me lire depuis le premier chapitre (10 déjà, moi qui ne pensait pas que ça allait faire 5 chapitres !) et bon, même si ça prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu, au chapitre prochain ! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

Quelques jours après, même rengaine.  
Un soir, à une heure bien avancée dans la nuit, les deux amis, assis face-à-face à la table de la cuisine, noyaient leur chagrin avec tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Zoro n'avait pas adressé la parole à Sanji depuis que ce dernier l'avait rembarré l'autre fois.

Il se contentait de le fixer, quelque fois, d'un air mélancolique, ce qui foutait le blond dans une de ses rages !

« T'es toujours autant énervé par ce qu'il t'a dit, c'est ça ? »

Sanji prit une longue gorgée avant de répondre.

« Mais putain... » Le cuistot se tapait maintenant la tête contre la table. « Qu'est-ce que j't'avais dis... Si il commence m'aimer comme ça, ça ira pas... »

Franky rit un peu.

« Mais t'es vraiment une tarlouze mon pote... Arrête d'avoir peur de te faire aimer, et tu te sentira bien mieux, tu verra.

Et tu m'avais dis que tu devais mettre les choses au clair, tu l'as fais au moins ? »

« Tch. Mais alors toi...! » Sanji se redressa et manqua de tomber du banc sur lequel il était assis. Il commençait à compter sur ses doigts : « Premièrement, je l'aime pas. Deuxièmement, il cherche qu'à baiser, il pourrait inventer n'importe quelle connerie pour me foutre dans son lit. Troisièmement, ça ferait que foutre un encore plus gros bordel sur le bateau. Et quatrièmement j'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion, mais si il arrêtait de m'éviter aussi.. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Zoro plutôt défraichi.  
Il ne leur adressa même pas un regard, et se dirigea directement vers le frigo pour taxer deux ou trois bouteilles, sous les yeux du cuistot, qui ne se fatiguerait même pas à l'en empêcher. L'objet de ses désirs en main, il fit demi-tour mais s'arrêta pour dévisager les deux hommes. Hésitant un peu, il les rejoignis et s'installa à côté de Sanji.

« Comment ça va avec Robin ?... »

« Oh... Elle voudrait qu'on recommence tout 'à zéro'. »

Zoro entama sa première bouteille.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« J'ai pas trop le choix. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni la capacité d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Franky se leva sur ces mots et fini d'une traite son verre, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
Arrivé à la porte, il lança un petit sourire vers Sanji, qui avait touuuuuut son temps pour s'expliquer avec Zoro, à présent.

« Sur ce les gars, bonne fin de soirée ! »

Puis il parti.  
Les deux hommes se retrouvaient à fixer leurs boissons sans un mot, effleurant leurs bras.

Un bon moment passa avant que Zoro, qui avait à présent fini sa deuxième bouteille, se décide à prendre la parole.

« Oï, Cook, pour l'autre fois... J'm'excuse... »

Le blond releva la tête et lança un regard surpris à son interlocuteur. Cela le soulageait que Zoro se soit enfin décidé à s'excuser, mais il n'était pas le seul 'coupable' dans l'histoire, et Sanji le savait bien.

« Non, c'est ma faute... On aurait jamais dû commencer ces conneries de toute façon... »

Zoro se crispa.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Ben... Parce que... On est nakama, on est pas censés coucher ensemble... »

La bouteille du vert s'éclata par terre à ces mots.

« Tu te fous de moi. » Il agrippa le col de la chemise blanche de Sanji. « TU TE FOUS DE MOI, LA ! TROUVE AU MOINS UNE BONNE EXCUSE, PUTAIN ! » Il le relâcha violemment, le faisant tomber du banc par la même occasion.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

Sanji, lui, ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'énervait-il comme cela ? Il n'avait rien dit d'affreux, et s'il voulait tant re-coucher avec lui, il savait très bien quels étaient ses points faibles.

Ça le frustrait, du coup, et tout en se redressant pour s'assoir, il cracha quelques mots au bretteur.

« PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME MARIMO ?!

Si tu veux un plan cul va voir ailleurs putain, et viens pas foutre le bordel dans l'équipage, merde ! »

Et là, c'est le drame.

Zoro se jeta littéralement sur Sanji et prit sa tête entre ses mains de sorte à ce qu'elles broient lentement le crâne du cuistot. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu si furieux de sa vie. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, ce qui lui permettait de voir ses yeux, qui auraient pu sortir de leurs trous et la couleur de sa peau, qui s'apparentait à celle du nez de Buggy.

« QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UOI ?! »

Son cri aurait pu alarmer la Terre entière. Et le pauvre blond se retrouvait là, les tympans éclatés, les yeux écarquillés, et le souffle coupé.

« Qu...quoi...Comment ça, 'quoi'...?! » Il en avait même du mal à dire trois mots.

D'ailleurs, il n'aurait rien dû dire du tout et laisser le Marimo se calmer, car il l'énerva encore une fois, si bien qu'il se fit projeter à terre, sa tête cognant directement le sol d'une force phénoménale.  
L'homme sur lui, qui passait maintenant sa colère en lui empoignant les cheveux, le regardait de ses yeux perçants.

« COMMENT CA UN PLAN CUL ?! TU PENSES QUE JE ME TAPERAIS MES NAKAMAS COMMME CA ?! TU PENSES QUE JE PASSERAIS UNE NUIT ENTIERE AVEC MES COUPS D'UN SOIR ?! PUTAIN T'ES AUSSI CON QUE CA OU QUOI ? »

Qui sait si c'était l'alcool, la dure semaine qu'il avait passé ou tout simplement les mots du bretteur qui semblaient l'agresser, en tout cas le pauvre Sanji pensait halluciner.

Il n'osa même plus dire un mot. Il ne pouvait dire si Zoro se foutait de lui ou pas. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Mais sa colère, il l'avait souvent vu, et c'était exactement la même, avec un brin d'hystérie cette fois.  
Et puis... Ses arguments étaient crédibles. Tout en fixant le vert, qui le fixait aussi, suant quelques gouttes, il les énumérait.

Tout d'abord, Zoro n'aurait jamais fait de mal à ses nakamas. Même pas à lui. Toutes leurs batailles, engueulades, n'étaient qu'une sorte de récréation dans leur routine, ou pire, c'était devenu leur routine. Sanji pouvait dire qu'ils les prenaient tous deux très à cœur

Après, il se souvient très bien du premier soir à l'auberge, où l'amant de Zoro était directement parti après leurs ébats. Il ne pouvait pas très bien le prendre pour un exemple, car il les avait sûrement gêné, mais à vrai dire, il a toujours fait la même chose, sauf avec lui.

Il n'était pas sûr de lui, et ne voulait pas exagérer les choses, mais il semblait bien que Zoro l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Il ne pouvait plus dire le contraire à présent.

La face de l'épéiste était redevenue calme. Il se retira du corps de Sanji et s'assit à côté de lui, le laissant s'assoir à son tour.

« Tu me rends fou, bordel...  
J'ai vraiment hésité avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi. J'en avais envie depuis pas mal de temps... Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt... Et le soir où tu m'as vu avec l'autre, bizarrement t'as commencé à te lâcher avec moi. Ou plutôt tu tentais de me chauffer comme tu pouvais. Faut être con pour pas le capter, Mr Le-naturiste. En tout cas, ça a plutôt bien réussi et j'ai pris ça pour des putains d'avances assez encourageantes.  
Le lendemain... Bordel... J'avais l'impression d'avoir abusé de toi. Je ne savais pas ce que tu pensais de tout ça, et je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Et merci, je sais qu'on pourrait tout foutre en l'air... Mais j'ai pas envie d'une relation comme ça avec toi. Quelques semaines avant, ça m'aurait bien tenté, mais après les quelques discussions qu'on ai pu avoir tout les deux, tu m'a vraiment fais changé d'avis. »

Sanji l'invita à approfondir son monologue en le fixant, son air surpris toujours scotché à sa face.

Zoro, lui, se leva brièvement pour chercher d'autres bouteilles et se rassit avant de continuer.

« Je pensais que t'en avais envie, tu réagissais plutôt bien... » Le vert marqua une longue pause.

« Et quel que soit ce que je pense de toi, je te demanderai qu'une seule chose à présent, que tu veuille de moi ou non, saleté d'cuistot. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais rien. »

Il vida sa bouteille d'une traite.

« Même une femme ne te tiendrait pas ce discours de merde...Regarde où tu me mène, putain... »

Zoro leva la main pour caresser doucement la tête de Sanji, qui fixait maintenant le sol.

« Alors... Pourquoi tu m'ignorais pendant des jours ? »

« Tch. Ignorer. T'es venu vers moi, toi ? J'attends toujours tes explications pour l'autre nuit. Et quand je suis revenu te voir, je me suis fais jeté comme une merde. »

« Aussi si t'avais pas essayé de me violer on aurait pu parler. »

« Ah ouais ? Et tu m'aurai dis quoi, alors ? »

Oh-ho. C'est vrai ça, Sanji, t'aurai dis quoi ?  
Le blond ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni penser.  
Zoro s'était totalement ouvert à lui, ce qui le troublait énormément. Autant par l'acte que par ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
Cela le choquait-il tant que ça que Zoro puisse avoir un brin de sentiments ?

« Écoute... Je sais pas trop... J'ai vraiment bien aimé la baise mais... Est-ce que c'est vraiment raisonnable de tenter quelque chose en étant nakamas ? On pourrait briser l'équipage... On peut pas faire ça à Luffy et aux autres... »

« Luffy et les autres seraient totalement derrière nous. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, pour moi, mes nakamas sont ma seule famille, je les considères comme mes frères et sœurs. Sauf toi. Je veux plus... J'attends plus de toi. Et je ne parle pas de baise. »

« Hmm... »

« Sanji... S'il te plaît... Donne moi une chance... »

« Je... Je sais p- »

Fondre sur les lèvres du blond pour le convaincre et, par la même occasion, le faire taire était devenu une habitude pour Zoro.  
Il rencontra sans aucun soucis la langue douce et chaude de Sanji. Son goût de tabac l'avait même manqué.  
Ainsi, il reprit sa place sur Sanji et l'entraina, plus doucement cette fois, vers le sol, l'enlaçant sans briser le baiser.  
Le blond se laissa faire et commença même à faire trainer ses mains sur le dos du bretteur, le serrant encore plus.

Soudain, ce dernier se retira des lèvres du blond pour nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ainsi pouvoir lui souffler ces quelques mots.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en pense...? »

Pour seule réponse, Sanji, pas encore très sûr de lui, embrassa le front du bretteur, qui titillait son oreille. C'était son signal.

Alors, le bretteur le releva tout en mordillant son cou. Il se leva et le prit par la main avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Pendant le trajet, ils s'arrêtaient quelques fois pour se donner de furtifs baisers, la peur de se faire voir les excitant encore plus.

Arrivés à destination, ils se déshabillèrent à l'unisson avant de plonger sous les draps.

Sanji avait pris le dessus, cette fois. Leurs long baisers se faisaient plus passionnés que la première fois. Ils ne prenaient plus la peine de respirer, ne voulant pour rien au monde briser la chaleur de ceux-ci.

Le blond pensait. Il pensait, ou plutôt se répétait les mots que Zoro lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Seulement... Il ne savait pas du tout quoi en penser, mis à part qu'il était extrêmement attendri par le bretteur. Son côté plus doux, Sanji aurait tout donné pour le voir un peu plus souvent. Mais qui sait, s'il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, il en aurait peut-être la chance.

Allongé sur lui, il caressait ses cheveux, et le sexe dur en dessous de lui le fit très vite penser à autre chose.  
Ainsi, laissant Zoro haletant, ses yeux demi-clos emplis de désirs, il fit sa route jusqu'à son entre-jambe, en prenant soin de ne jamais couper le contact avec sa peau mate, si douce qu'elle en semblait presque sucrée.

Après avoir passé quelques temps à jouer avec ses tétons, arrachant quelques gémissements au bretteur, le blond se décida à descendre bien plus bas, et commença à donner de petits coups de langue à son membre déjà bien gonflé de plaisir. Sentant son amant se crisper, il finit par le prendre complètement en bouche, avant de faire de grands mouvements de va-et-viens, utilisant aussi l'une de ses main, l'autre massant ses testicules. Sa langue s'occupait du gland en faisant de petits cercles sur celui-ci, mettant dans tous ses états le pauvre Zoro, qui avait de plus en plus de mal pour respirer correctement.  
Ses mains empoignaient des touffes de cheveux blonds, sans jamais tirer dessus, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se tenir, le plaisir devenant beaucoup trop fort.

Sanji était vraiment talentueux dans tout ce qu'il faisait. C'était sans doute ça que Zoro aimait le plus. Il aimait le regarder à l'œuvre, quand il cuisinait par exemple, mais il devait absolument se cacher. Mais maintenant, ô comme il aimait cette vision, et ô comment il ne comptait pas s'en cacher.  
Sa mèche qui tombait en rideau sur le bas de son ventre, le chatouillant légèrement, ses mains et sa bouche, bougeant à l'unisson. Il avait l'honneur d'avoir ces si belles et douces lèvres et paire de mains s'occuper si bien de lui. Simplement la vision l'aurai fait jouir. D'ailleurs, il était presque à bout, cette fois...

Sanji ne pouvait pas cacher qu'il appréciait ça aussi. Il lâchait quelques râles graves, qui faisaient frémir le corps sous lui.  
Cet homme était si beau lorsque le blond l'avait entre ses mains, lorsqu'il était à sa merci... Sanji n'avait alors qu'un but; le combler. Il voulait lui faire plaisir, il voulait faire tous les efforts nécessaires.

Un cri de soulagement le sortit de ses pensées. Zoro venait juste de jouir.  
Alors, il avala tout ce qu'il pu pendant que son amant déposa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Il l'attrapa avant de revenir à la hauteur de sa tête, et de recommencer ces baisers langoureux.  
Mais ils ne durèrent pas si longtemps que ça. Le blond mordilla les lèvres du bretteur avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser. Il espaça leurs têtes de quelques centimètres pour lui susurrer quelques mots, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Zoro... »

Ce dernier accepta avec un grand sourire et avança sa tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  
Sanji, pendant ce temps, attrapait ses jambes pour les positionner sur ses épaules. Il rompit le baiser afin de lui présenter deux doigts, qu'il lécha immédiatement. Assez humectés, ses doigts commencèrent à s'insérer dans l'intimité du bretteur, ses lèvres ayant repris leur place sur les siennes.

Ainsi, Zoro était à présent assez préparé pour laisser place au membre de Sanji, impatient.  
Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller lorsque le blond s'enfonça complètement en lui.  
Il attendit quelques secondes avant que l'autre bouge, pour s'ajuster et commencer à bouger à son tour.  
Tous deux soutenaient le regard de l'autre. Sanji pouvait voir perler quelques larmes aux coins des yeux de Zoro. Une grande première, ce qui l'encourageait encore plus à lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'a jamais fait à personne. Car Zoro était sûrement la seule personne pour qui il avait eu autant d'affection. Personne ne s'était jamais ouvert à lui comme il l'avait fait, et il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il lui avoue autant de choses.

Et, pendant qu'ils mêlaient leurs deux corps, haletants, suintants, leurs yeux n'arrivant même plus à rester ouverts, ils ressentaient tous deux un sentiment d'une force incomparable. Ce n'était pas comme leur première fois. Loin de là. Cette fois-ci, c'était encore plus sauvage, encore plus passionné, mais surtout avec la naissance de sentiments encore plus forts.

La cadence était à présent très rapide. La main de Sanji tentait de ne pas trop écraser celle de Zoro, mais ça devenait trop dur pour lui de se contenir.  
Ainsi, il se libéra dans Zoro, qui se libéra dans son autre main, quelques secondes après.

Sûrement le meilleur orgasme qu'ils aient jamais eu jusqu'ici.

Sanji tomba face à son amant, caressant son visage.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il cala sa tête sur son torse, y déposant quelques baisers.

« Ça te convient comme réponse, Marimo...? »

Zoro sourit à son tour, entourant le blond de ses bras.

« Parfaitement... »

* * *

_Il est 9h du matin, j'ai faim, j'ai plus de clopes, ma frustration est à son plus haut point._

_Pour parler un peu du chapitre hm... Ca pue le ZoSan tout ça, hein ! Naaan ;)_  
_Bon je suppose que vous vous dites que ça pue surtout l'OOC pour Zoro; j'ai essayé de le faire moins froid et plus HUMAIN que d'habitude, après tout, on le voit même dans le manga j'veux dire, c'est pas qu'un con qui ne pourrait JAMAIS montrer ses sentiments, mais j'avoue que j'ai vachement exagéré le truc quand même..._

_Le Frobin viendra au prochain chapitre !_  
_Je sais pas trop si ça sera la fin, si je devrais faire un prologue (qui ne POURRAIT pas être long), ou si je devrais essayer de continuer leurs péripéties; sauf qu'à un moment, faut s'arrêter, je suppose... mais je veux paaaaas :'(_

_Y'a, quoi... une semaine, j'avais plein d'autres idées pour d'autres fics et je les ai carrément toutes perdues._  
_Mon imagination me fait des siennes..._

_D'ailleurs, je viens de reprendre les cours et c'est tout simplement affreux. Mes amis me déçoivent de jours en jours, les cours ne sont juste pas supportables, et j'ai le pire emploi du temps du monde (croyez-moi). Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir me re-adapter à ma vie de lycéenne, en tout cas ça n'a jamais été aussi dur. Aussi parce que j'ai passé mon été sur mon canap', mon ordi remplaçant parfaitement mes amis._  
_Comme beaucoup de personnes ici, j'ai vraiment pris des 'vacances', en me focalisant sur une seule chose *roulement de tambours* ONE PIEEEECE !_  
_J'ai regardé One Piece, lu One Piece, chialé One Piece, rêvé One Piece, mangé One Piece, bu One Piece, dormi One Piece, fantasmé One Piece... Bref, j'ai renoué avec mon animé préféré._

_Pour finir comme d'habitude, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour vos reviews, que je relis souvent, vous êtes vraiment adorables de me dire de telles choses, vous me donnez un graaand sourire qui mériterait que vous le voyez !_  
_J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, ainsi que les prochains chapitres et fics à venir... Je vous fais d'ééééénormes bisous, vous remercie encore et encore de votre fidélité. (si je pouvais faire des coeurs sur ce putain de site, vous vous noierais dedans -je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris est français. BREF)_

_J'ai passé TOUTE LA NUIT à écrire ce putain de chapitre (qui était donc prévu à 9h du matin). Désolée de vous écrire des steaks à propos de ma pôôôôvre vie de pôôôôôôvre adolescente, ça devient de plus en plus pitoyable, mais bon, faut bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un...! _

_DE GROS BISOUS._


	12. Chapter 12

Franky se sauva de la cuisine, une bouteille en main.  
Passant par le pont pour rejoindre sa chambre, il s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder la silhouette,qui se tenait à la rambarde, un peu plus loin.  
Cette silhouette qu'il connaissait si bien.  
C'était le moment.

« Oï, Nico Robin. »

La femme ne daigna même pas se retourner. Les yeux perdus dans l'océan, elle ne semblait même pas l'écouter.

« Oï...! »

Toujours rien. Le cyborg se rapprocha d'elle et s'appuya à la même rambarde

« Oh, Franky. » Elle venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits.

« A quoi tu pensais...? »

Robin regarda Franky, qui fixait les vagues. Elle pouvait discerner une once d'ennui dans sa voix.

« A rien en part- »

« Tu me manques, Nico Robin. »

L'homme leva ses yeux paresseusement pour rencontrer ceux écarquillés de Robin, sans voix, et fini sa bouteille d'une traite. Sa vingtième de la soirée.

« Tu sais, je pense toujours la même chose de toi depuis le début. »

Il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant pour que sa tête soit à la hauteur de la sienne.

« Mais tu m'a déçu... »

Ses lèvres caressaient maintenant le cou de la femme, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait.

« Tu m'a tellement déçu... Mais j'arrive plus à me retenir maintenant... »

Il la serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui, tandis que Robin passait une main hésitante dans ses cheveux.

« Je veux te sentir près de moi comme avant, pouvoir te toucher... »

Il redressa sa tête et s'avança vers les lèvres de Robin.

« T'embrasser... »

Ils y étaient presque.

Enfin, cela était sans compter que Franky la lâcha brutalement au sol pour courir vers la rambarde et vomir tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt.

« Franky-San... ? »

Le pauvre homme était avachi contre la rambarde, inconscient.  
Quoi que... Robin aurai pu jurer entendre de petits ronflements.  
Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, à pouffer devant le pauvre homme, avant de l'emmener, grâce à ses pouvoirs, dans la salle de bain.

**xxx**

Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Comme dans un cocon de chaleur. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais il voulait y rester toute sa vie. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne...

« Oh, tu es réveillé, Franky-San ? »

Le cyborg ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour s'apercevoir que ce cocon de chaleur était en fait la baignoire. Seulement, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait là, avec Robin qui le savonnait, arborant le sourire qu'il aimait tant.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là...? » dit-il en se redressant un peu.

Robin arrêta de s'occuper de lui pour pouffer.

« Disons que tu as abusé niveau alcool, je me trompe ? »

« Hmm... »

Franky était gêné au possible. Il fallait qu'il comate CE soir, alors qu'il était avec Robin.  
Il se trouvait de plus en plus faible. Et le voilà maintenant qui barbotait dans l'eau avec Maman-Robin qui le savonnait.  
Il ne savait même plus quoi dire, s'il devait rester ou partir... Alors il resta là, à se faire chouchouter,sans un mot.

« Tu me manques aussi, Franky. » fit-elle, avec un air un peu plus grave. « Je ne sais juste plus quoi faire pour me faire pardonner... »

« Puisque tu tiens tant aux promesses... » Franky se redressa de façon à ce qu'il soit assis en face de Robin. « Alors fait que notre relation soit ta seule promesse, et elle sera la mienne aussi. »

« Franky... » Robin avait lâché l'éponge pour essuyer la larme qui coulait sur le visage du cyborg.

« Je te le promets. Je ne te laisserais jamais... »

Elle s'avança et leurs lèvres se celèrent enfin depuis tout ce temps.  
Malheureusement, leur baiser ne dura pas longtemps avant que Robin fonde en larmes, en rejoignant Franky dans le bain.

Elle aurait voulu se calmer, mais ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler, malgré toutes les phrases adorables que Franky ai pu lui sortir.  
Ainsi, ils restèrent un bon bout de temps, collés l'un à l'autre, évacuant leur chagrin.

**xxx**

« Oï, Robin... »

L'eau était maintenant froide, et la pauvre femme s'était assoupi sur le torse de Franky.

« Oï, debout, Nico Robin... »

« Hmm... »

Robin ne bougeait même pas. Elle avait l'air tellement bien, et Franky ne voulait pas la déranger. Or, même s'il voulait la porter jusqu'à son lit, ses vêtements étaient trempés.  
Alors, il se dégagea doucement du corps de la brune et s'extirpa hors du bain pour aller chercher deux serviettes. Il utilisa la première pour lui, remit sa chemise et alla sortir Robin pour l'envelopper dans la deuxième. La prenant dans ses bras, il fit sa route vers la chambre des filles.  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller Nami. Mais cette dernière était assise à son bureau, à compter des liasses et des liasses de billets, si bien qu'elle ne fit même pas attention aux deux autres.  
Ainsi, il s'avança vers le lit et y déposa Robin pour la border. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil, son sourire paisible toujours aux lèvres.

« Mme la navigatrice ? J'ai croisé Usopp, il t'attend à la vigie... » fit-elle en gloussant.

Nami ne posa même pas de question et fila directement hors de la chambre.  
Franky ne comprenait plus rien.

« Depuis quand Nami et Usopp...? »

« Oh, depuis bien longtemps ! Chacun à ses petits secrets ici... »

« A qui le dis-tu... » fit-il en finissant de la border. « Sur ce... » Il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser.

« Reste avec moi ce soir... »

Franky n'avait jamais entendu ce ton dans la voix de Robin. Elle était pleine de luxure et de désir.  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de rétorquer que la brune s'était déjà approchée pour lui faire goûter ses lèvres une fois de plus.

Un baiser plus fort, plus sauvage, plus haletant que l'autre fois.  
Ainsi, les deux se retrouvèrent dans la même position qu'à l'auberge, l'un sur l'autre, mais cette fois-ci, ils ne comptaient pas s'en arrêter là.  
Bien vite, Robin se dégagea de la couverture et fit balader ses mains sur le corps si musclé et pourtant si doux du cyborg. Ce dernier, quant à lui, s'attaquait au cou de la belle brune, embrassant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'enlever ses vêtements, sans pour autant les déchirer avec ses grandes mains.  
Une fois la tâche accomplie, il fit sa route sur sa poitrine, et arracha son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir toucher, masser et sucer ses si beaux atouts féminin.  
Robin était plus qu'excitée, et tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements. Seulement Franky l'entendait vibrer sous lui, le mettant dans tous ses états à son tour.

Le cyborg continua son chemin, passant par le ventre de la brune, si doux et chaud, et ne prit que quelques secondes pour enlever sa culotte. Il embrassa et caressa ses cuisses avant d'attaquer un cunnilingus interminable, sous les gémissements, de plus en plus forts, de Robin, qui serrait ses jambes autour de la tête du pauvre Franky lorsqu'il insérait ses doigts en elle.  
Quant à elle, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire alors que le pauvre cyborg n'avait pas le droit à sa part de plaisir. Ainsi, grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle fit éclore un bras sur la cuisse de Franky, et commença à masser, à travers son slip, ce qu'elle avait touché la toute première fois du cyborg.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient se retenir et gémissaient à l'unisson.  
Soudain, Franky s'arrêta et remonta jusqu'à la tête de la brune. Il se pencha brutalement pour faire danser leurs langues encore une fois, avant de passer à autre chose.

Robin, le comprenant via ce baiser enflammé, attrapa son slip et le fit glisser jusqu'à l'enlever, avant de faire disparaître son bras.  
Ils ne se lâchèrent pas des lèvres tandis que le cyborg se positionnait entre ses jambes.  
En une fraction de seconde, Franky se trouvait en elle. Pour leurs plus grand plaisirs.  
Ainsi, il bougeait en accélérant ses mouvements de minutes en minutes, forçant la brune à d'hameçonner à ses hanches, tellement le plaisir était fort, tout en labourant son dos de ses ongles.  
Leurs corps ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un et ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de leurs orgasmes. Franky étouffait ses longs râles en embrassant Robin, qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

La cadence se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Tous deux étaient essoufflés.  
Franky jeta un coup d'œil à la femme en dessous de lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il la désirait, tellement longtemps qu'il voulait la garder rien que pour lui. Et après tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, il reprenait enfin espoir en elle.  
L'homme ravala ses larmes de bonheur, et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rosée de son amante.  
Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, et rougit comme une furie. Elle passa une main sur le cou de Franky avant de l'attirer pour un énième baiser.

Cette fois-ci, ils y étaient. Ils pouvaient le sentir tout les deux, cette chaleur si spéciale dans leurs bas-ventres. Le cyborg allait et venait entre les jambes de Robin quelques fois encore avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir et se libéra en un long gémissement, ce qui fit trépasser Franky, qui se libéra à son tour, se déversant en elle.  
Reprenant son souffle, il fit du mieux qu'il pu pour s'allonger sur la belle brune sans pour autant l'ettoufer, et l'embrassa, encore et encore, avant de rouler sur le côté pour s'allonger à côté d'elle.

« ...Je t'aime, Franky... » fit-elle, se blotissant contre son torse.

« Et moi donc, Nico Robin... »

Le cyborg embrassa son front avant de s'endormir à ses côtés, mêlant ses jambes et ses mains aux siennes.

**xxx**

Petit-déjeuner. Bizarrement, ils arrivèrent tous plus ou moins par deux.

Avant de servir tout le monde, Sanji sortit quelques minutes avec Franky.  
Arrivés sur le pont, le blond tendit sa main droite vers le cyborg.

« Dans trois jours, le mois sera fini. J'ai rempli ma part du marché. » fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Franky serra sa main avec force, le rejoignant dans son sourire.

« Pacte accompli ! »

Ils restèrent sans voix et plongèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, communiquant leur bonheur.

« Merci, Frankychiotte... »

Car, comme Sanji voulait lui faire savoir tant bien que mal, c'était surtout grâce à lui que Zoro et lui étaient... 'ensembles'.

« Allez, va nous faire ta super bouffe, va ! »

Ainsi, les deux amis revinrent s'installer dans la cuisine, sous les yeux doux de Robin, et même ceux de Zoro, qui tentait de ne pas se faire remarquer lorsqu'il dévorait des yeux le blondinet.

« Au fait les gars, c'est qui qui criaient comme des malades dans la nuit ? » fit Luffy entre deux bouchées de viande.

Les deux couples fraîchement formés commençaient déjà à rougir comme des tomates.

« Oh... Désolé les amis... »

Si Ussop avait vu l'ombre menaçante de Nami se déplacer bien vite derrière lui, il n'aurai jamais pipé mot de cette histoire...

* * *

_Excusez-moi pour ce chapitre, j'ai réellement passé deux jours non-stop (sans compter que dans le weekend il y avait mon anniversaire donc j'avais moins de temps que prévu) à l'écrire et c'était vraiment une expérience horrible.  
Autant tous les autres chapitres, j'ai dû mettre, allez, 3h pour les écrire, autant celui là, dès que j'écrivais une phrase, je l'effaçais aussitôt.  
Le pire c'est que j'ai extrêmement envie d'écrire, sauf que je n'ai plus d'imagination, d'énergie (alors qu'il n'en faut même pas beaucoup pour rester assise devant son ordi), et surtout plus de temps._

_Donc, c'est ici que s'achève cette fiction, et je suis franchement dégoûtée de l'avoir finie ainsi. Les idées sont molles, le lemon très difficile à écrire (apparement, en n'ayant pas d'expérience -comme pour le yaoi-, on écrit mieux), et c'était vraiment très court._

_Bon bon bon... Je veux pas être très pessimiste, seulement je suis vraiment déçue de moi-même quoi... M'enfin, j'vais pas en faire une dépression hein ! Et puis, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire une autre fic (bon c'est un peu le même bordel que pour ce chapitre, genre j'ai mis trois heures pour pondre un paragraphe...) !  
Pour en parler un peu... Déjà c'est dans un UA (ou plutôt notre monde), Sanji déménage au Japon (ou en France, je ne sais pas encore, parce que franchement, j'ai peur de ne pas être assez renseignée pour parler du Japon.) et fait la rencontre de Zoro (evidemment) et patati et patata, il se passera des choses quoi. J'espère avoir le temps de finir au moins un chapitre..._

_Pour finir, je vous remercie énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir, vous êtes vraiment super (sisi) et merci d'avoir été là pour m'encourager dans cette fiction. Elle n'aurait jamais dépassé les 3 chapitres si vous n'aviez pas été la avec vos si gentilles reviews !  
Voilà... Rah ça m'énerve de finir cette fiction :'( J'aurai bien aimé la finir un petit peu mieux quand même... Mais bon !_

A la prochaine, je vous fais d'énormes bisous partout partout, et encore merci !  
(on dirait des adieux c'est horriiiiiiible :'c)

(+ un p'tit PS pour mes amies les anonymes : MONTREZ VOUS QUE JE VOUS BROIE LA CAGE THORACIQUE EN VOUS FAISANT UN GROS CALIN !)


End file.
